Memories: Volume 1
by maddy-smile
Summary: Finnick And Annie - His perspective, his thoughts, his life, his love. **Nothing Mockingjay related**
1. Preface

**This is dedicated to Peeta's Girl. :) Sorry it took so long to get the story up, girl! :D **

**Now, this story's kinda weird… You'll see what I mean...**

**

* * *

**

**Preface**

* * *

**Open File: **HG122465  
**Review Player: **Finnick Odair  
**District:** 4**  
Current Age: **24

* * *

Hello.

If you are reading this, you are a member of the elite Capitol government. In order to stop the rebellion that is about to take place, you have been assigned to read and watch memories of an assigned rebel.

You WILL find out everything about this rebel. Their strengths. Their weaknesses. What makes this person… a rebel.

You will report back to the President with your findings.

That is all.


	2. Age 7, Sea Urchins and Meetings

**Chapter One**

* * *

**Name**: Finnick Odair  
**Age**: 7  
**Year**: 3091  
**District**: Four  
**Current Hunger Games year**: 58

* * *

Mom and Dad told me not to touch the sea urchins.

But they interested me…

Their prickly backs and the way they move… I couldn't help but touch. I had gotten sick on more than one occasion, and Mom yelled at me for it. I didn't care, though, because she just healed the cut and sucked out the poison and I'd go and do it all over again.

At that moment, I was touching a silver sea urchin. I knew it wasn't poisonous; only the blue and pink ones were. Those were the most beautiful, though. That always made me wonder…

I was laying on my stomach on the dock, one arm keeping myself steady, the other dangling off the side of the wooden planks, delicately stroking the animal beneath me.

The sky was a dark greenish-grey color today. A light rain was falling, though not heavily, so I wasn't very wet; there was just a light shine to my hair, and the docks around me were even more wet than usual.

I felt the cold sea water hitting my face, in a spray that felt cool on my already damp face. My hair fell into my eyes, partly covering my view of the water, but it didn't matter. I didn't need to see when I could feel.

The blue-green water was cold, and my fingertips were already numb when I pulled them out of the water and into the wind. The wind was sharp, even colder than the water, sending goose-bumps down my arms, and my spine. I shivered as I smiled, and move to the other side of the dock, laying on my stomach and resting my chin on my hands, looking at the bright pink sea urchins that lay beneath the surface.

"Those are poisonous, you know." I heard a voice chime behind me, causing me to jump.

"I know." I said, snapping, as I turned to face the person that had intruded on my exploration of the sea.

I turned, ready to say something, and stopped.

The girl behind me was my age, with chocolate brown hair that fell to her waist in waves that mirrored the ocean, her eyes a beautiful green. Her nose was small and button-like, with freckles running the ridge of it, and scattering onto her cheeks. Her cheek bones were high, and her eyebrows were arched above her eyes in a questioning stature. Her lips were a deep pink- the same pink as the sea urchins I was studying- and were spread in a wide grin, with a large gap in her two front teeth.

"Do you? Because I've seen you more than once touch them, getting hurt, and then you're _dumb _enough to do it again." I heard her ask, and I snapped back to reality.

"Well… I…" I stuttered, and she laughed.

Oh, her laugh was beautiful.

"Can't come up with anything to say, either? That poison must be getting to your brain." She smiled again, revealing the gap between her teeth, and I smiled, too.

"No, I just like the colors. And the poison is kinda trippy." She laughed again.

My heart skipped a beat.

"I'm Finnick." I said, standing up, revealing that I was about a head taller than her.

"I'm Annie." She smiled, and looked up at me.

* * *

**Alright, I have no clue what colored sea urchins are poisonous, or if there are even poisonous and non poisonous ones. Haha.**

**Review?**

**~Maddy**


	3. Age 11, As Long as You Win

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**Name: **Finnick Odair  
**Age: **11  
**Year: **3095  
**District: **4  
**Current Hunger Games Year: **62

* * *

Annie and I ran along the sand on the beach, laughing and smiling, Annie squealing as I wrapped my arms around her legs, causing her to fall, I on top of her, her underneath, her hair and face sinking into the cold, wet sand. Water rushed around us, wrapping us in what seemed to be an embrace, wetting my legs, and the left half of Annie's torso.

Annie's features had changed over the past years; her hair had been cut so it now fell just beneath her breasts. Her hips had gotten wider, her curves starting to appear. Her teeth had straightened, giving her a full, beautiful smile. She had started to wear make-up- strictly eye-liner, she said- which had defined her eyes, causing them to become an even prettier green, if that was possible. Her legs had become more defined, stretching from the tips of her cut-off shorts to the ground, seeming to go on forever. She smiled, her lips spreading across her face in a wide smile, her hair falling into her eyes as I looked down on her.

That smile was one of the best things about her.

"I win." I said, and pushed myself off of her, standing, and stepping back.

I had changed a lot, too.

I had grown, of course, my muscles becoming more toned and larger since I had started working on my father's boat. I had objected to my mother cutting my hair; I let it grow out. It now fell into my eyes, so I had to swipe it out of the way occasionally. My teeth, too, had straightened, so when I smiled, they showed.

"Um… I don't think so!" She cried, and pounced on me, knocking the wind out of me as I fell backwards into the sand. She sat on my chest, pinning my arms down, her hair falling in front of her, into my face. "_I _win, Finnick." She laughed, and pushed herself off of me.

I loved it when she said my name.

"So _not _fair. You _totally _took me off guard." I complained as I kicked myself upwards, standing and looking down at her. I was now 4'9. She was 4'5.

She smiled, and took a step closer to me, running her hands up my bare chest, and wrapping her arms around my neck.

My breathing hitched, as she pulled my head down her lips, and whispered in my ear.

"I play _very _dirty, Finnick Odair."

And with that, she kicked the back of my leg, sending me toppling down, as she wrapped her fingers in my hair and fell, with me, back into the wet sand.

"I win, as I always will, Finnick. Get that through your head, loser." She stood up- again- and jogged up the beach, laughing the whole way.

I shook sand out of my hair, smiled, and followed suit.

* * *

**I know these are short chapters(:**

**Review!**

**~Maddy**


	4. Age 12, Have You Ever Wondered?

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**Name: **Finnick Odair  
**Age: **12  
**Year: **3096  
**District: **4  
**Current Hunger Games Year: **63

* * *

Our first Reaping.

Annie stood in my arms, her arms resting on my chest. I held her tightly, as if trying to protect her from the cold sea wind…

And the Capitol.

She had grown her hair out again, so it now fell to her mid-torso, and she had straightened it, so it appeared even longer. Her eyes were wide with fear, her green and silver eye shadow in contrast with her green eyes and pale, flawless white skin. She wore a knee-length green dress, with a tight bodice and an open back, which tied at the base of her neck.

I stared straight forward, my left arm resting on the small of her back. Her skin was warm to the touch, even through the wind and saltwater that hit our bodies, pushing her even closer into me. My mother had finally gotten me to cut my hair, so it was now short, naturally sticking up in odd angles, the sunlight bleaching it to a light honey-blonde.

I watched as the escort skipped onto the stage, and winced as she started to squeak out what seemed to be unintelligible words. I looked up at Mags, one of the past victors for Four, who rolled her eyes and murmured something. I'd always liked Mags. She wasn't like the other victors.

I stood with Annie, holding onto her, as I watch the escort dig her hands in the female's bowl.

_Not Annie… Not Annie…. Not Annie…_ was all I thought, and I felt her hold her breath as the escort unfolded the small slip of paper in her hands.

A small girl next to us, about Annie's size, was called up to the stage. I heard Annie let out her breath, and then sob. I kissed the top of her head, as she looked at the small girl tripping up the stage's steps. The escort calls for volunteers…

No one.

Of course not. We may be from a Career district, but it's not like we throw ourselves into the pit of death. We're not THAT insane.

Annie turned and sobbed into my chest, and I stroked her hair gently. She knew the small girl… Erica.

No one ever saw her walking the streets of Four again.

_l::l_

Annie and I danced that night on the dock, to the music coming from the Square. I held her close, and she rested her head on my shoulder. We slow danced under the moon, the sea breaking and retreating beneath us. We took off your Reaping outfits and dove into the water, swimming in the freezing salt water.

We swam beneath the docks, laughing and hiding form Peacekeepers as they passed above us. It wasn't a crime to swim in the ocean… They had a limit that you could swim out to, before it became illegal. But it was always fun to just pretend...

Annie swam up to me under the docks, where the water was calmer, and took my hand, standing in the waist-high water.

"Follow me." She whispered, and I obliged.

Anywhere Annie would go, I would follow in a heartbeat.

She led me to a small cave, just a few miles up the beach. We were half-naked, and shivering in the never-ending sea breeze, but we continued on, smiles on our faces, as Annie led us to a small cave that was covered with seaweed, and I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't been looking for it.

"It's my hide-out." Annie said, as she pulled back the weeds to reveal a small opening, just big enough for a small boat to fit in. "I come here when it all becomes too much, or when I need a place to escape. No Peacekeeper even knows about it here, and no one but you and I have ever set foot in it." She smiled, and my heart raced.

"Why are you showing it to me?" I asked, my voice no more than a whisper.

"Because you're the one person in this world I can fully trust, with all of my heart and soul." She smiled again, and led me into the cave.

The walls were painted a deep red, which I later found out she had done using clay that she had found in the ocean. Rocks were lined around the walls, and the sand beneath my feet was soft, and smooth. She sat down, and patted a spot beside her.

I sat down without a second thought.

"Finnick," She whispered, and layed her head on my shoulder. "Don't you ever wonder…" She trailed off.

"What?" I asked.

"What would happen if we ever left here? Ran away. Far away, where there was no Capitol. No Peacekeepers to keep us from swimming as far into the ocean as we want. No more children having to die for the entertainment of other people. Where we could do what we want, when we want it? Do you ever think… What we could do if we just _left _this place?" She asked, and took her head off of my shoulder and gazed up at me, her eyes wide and shining with questions.

"Yes. I do." I whispered.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes." I said, "And if you wanted to, I'd leave with you, without a second thought."

And I meant every word.

* * *

**Living in the games has really increased their maturity levels. ;)**

**Review? :)**

**~Maddy**


	5. Age 13, Realizations and Threats

**Chapter Four**

* * *

**Name: **Finnick Odair  
**Age: **13  
**Year: **3097  
**District: **4  
**Current Hunger Games Year: **64

* * *

I sat in the cave with Annie, and drew on the walls with a small rock. Annie sat behind me, watching with a smile on her face.

"Are you almost done?" She asked, and I turned around.

"Not if you keep asking me every five seconds."

"Well hurry up!" She stood, moving to the mouth of the cave.

"Done." I said, and she rushed back to see my drawing.

"What the hell?"

"You don't like it?" I asked, and she laughed.

"No, I love it. I was just expecting something WORSE. Not BETTER." She ran her fingers along the carved wall, tracing the letters as she smiled.

Her hair was now down to her waist, long and straight, but still the same dark, chocolate brown it had always been. That day she was wearing cut-offs with a bright pink bikini top.

"Thanks for your support." I said sarcastically, and she laughed again.

She was always laughing.

But I loved it.

She scooted closer to me, and we sat there, looking at my artwork.

"You know you like it." I said.

"I definitely do." She smiled.

A small "F+A" was inscribed into the wall, surrounded by vines and moss. We stared at it for a while, before we realized the sun was about to set, and we needed to get home.

_l::l_

The moon was full that night, casting an eerie glow over the Square, reflecting off of the fountain in the middle, and appearing in shop windows surrounding it.

Annie and I walked, hand-in-hand, skipping and laughing and singing, through the cobble-stone streets, already late to wherever we were going.

Annie suddenly stopped, planting her feet and causing me to fly backwards, considering she still held my hand. I fell onto my butt, and stood up slowly, groaning.

"Jesus, Annie, what did you do that f"-

But I saw why.

A man, about the age of 35, held Annie by the back of her hair, with a knife to her throat. He had her long hair wrapped around his left hand and up his forearm, and had her head tilted back slightly, so the blade shone in the moonlight, reflecting off of her jugular.

Annie stood, motionless, her hands at her sides and her eyes locked with mine, her face expressionless.

I threw my arms up.

"Hey, man, what do you want? We're a couple of 13-year-olds. We have no cash." I stepped to the left, and he turned with me, yanking Annie's hair violently, throwing her head back more.

"You have a pretty lady here, don't you, boy? You give her to me, and I'll let you go." He said, his voice low and raspy. The man reeked of alcohol and rotted fish, his hair a tangled, knotted mess that fell past his shoulders, with an unkempt beard that fell to his chest, his grey eyes mad.

"Finnick..." Annie whispered, and I didn't break our stare. "Let him take me. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"No. Annie, I'll be fine. You need to just let me handle this, okay?" I said slowly, taking another step to the left. He made the same movement, again, jerking Annie's hair backwards. I saw a tear well up in the corner of her eye, and I panicked.

"Look, man, she's only 13. We just want to go home. Please let her go. She's everything to me. Without her, I have nothing. She's my best friend. She's my neighbor. She's my lab partner in chemistry, for God's sake. I don't want to have to switch lab partners this late in the year! Do you know what that would do to my study patterns? Dude, I love her. With all of my heart and soul. If she dies, man, I have _nothing_." I fell to my knees, and my arms fell to my sides, realization hitting me.

I wanted her.

Only her.

I knew I'd always liked her, but never this much.

When I thought of my future, I had always thought of Annie as the mother of my children. Annie as my wife, there to greet me at the door when I came back from the docks. Annie, there to help me teach our children to swim. Annie there, as my children take their first steps. Annie there as we teach our children to read… write… speak… maybe they would get Annie's voice, and she would teach them how to sing. Annie as my wife when we're eighty, as we sit in rocking chairs and watch our grandchildren run around in the front yard...

Annie had always just _been _there.

It was just a natural instinct.

But then I realized, as the love of my life was at the hands of a crazed homeless man, that _wasn't _just instinct.

I loved her.

"Finnick..." Annie's panicked voice snapped me back into reality, and I looked up just as the man pulled Annie by the hair, tipping her head back further. Without thinking, I grabbed the nearest thing that I could use as a weapon.

That was a fishing knife that I had found, laying on a box of fish outside the butcher shop.

Very convenient.

I rotated my torso, and felt the knife sink deep into the man's leg. He let out a pained cry, and released Annie's hair, giving her enough time to run from his grip and into my arms, and we ran together, not stopping until we got home.

We collapsed on my front porch, tears rolling down our faces.

* * *

**Review? :)**

**~Maddy**


	6. Age 14, Confessions Before Goodbyes

**Chapter Five

* * *

**

**Name: **Finnick Odair  
**Age: **14  
**Year: **3098  
**District: **4  
**Current Hunger Games Year: **65

* * *

I stared at Annie from the top of the stage, her torso-length hair blowing in the wind, her bangs falling in front of her expressionless face- as it always did when the wind blew. Which, again, was always. I wished that I could wake up from this dream; sit up in my bed and laugh. Just laugh at the ridiculous concept that _I _would be going into the Hunger Games.

That I would be leaving Annie.

I stared at her, willing to run to her, hold her in my arms, and kiss her forehead. I wished that I could brush her hair off of her face, as I always did when it fell forward. I wished that this was a dream. A dream. A dream. Why wasn't this a _dream_?

My heart broke in front of my eyes, shattering into a million pieces and blowing away into the heavy sea wind, disappearing into the sand and the ocean, never to be seen again.

A tear rolled down my cheek.

I shook my head.

_No. _I thought. _I will NOT seem weak. I CAN'T seem weak._

I only focused on Annie. Only her. Her beautiful form. The curves of her body, accented by her sea-green knee-length dress, her long, flowing hair, her wide, green eyes, her lips… Her lips… Annie…

I shook my head again.

I turned to my District partner, Camille, and shook her hand. I stared into her eyes, and saw the pleading fear that she held behind them.

_l::l_

We were led into the visitation room, and I was shoved into a small, uncomfortable chair. I looked around the room, and took in what would probably be my last glance of District Four. A pale white wall. A picture of the Capitol's seal. Pictures lined the wall to my right of every dead Tribute District Four has ever had, and it even moved on to the wall next to it. Behind me was a wall-length window, with a view of the ocean. I stared out at it. The waves crashed in, and pulled out, in… out…. In… out… in… out…

The door opened, and my first visitors arrived.

_l::l_

I had seen my mother. My father. My brothers. My sisters. But the one person I wanted to see the most had yet to show up.

I sat in the chair, staring at the door.

_She's not coming. _I thought. _She hates me. She doesn't want to see me. She's…. not…. Coming…_

I had just given up hope, and let my head fall into my hands when I heard the door creak open. I looked up, a solemn expression on my face, expecting no one important.

A small girl stood, hands folded in front of her sea-green dress, her green eyes wide as she stared at me through her chocolate brown bangs, which had yet again fallen in front of her face.

Her hard exterior crumbled then, as she ran into my arms, tears streaming down her porcelain face.

"Finnick…" She whispered, wrapping her arms around my neck and crumbling into my lap, sobbing.

"Annie." I said, and I stroked her hair.

We sat.

There was nothing else we could do, really. She just sat with me, her arms around my neck, her sobs fading, steadying into shaky, even breaths.

"Annie." I repeated after about a minute, and she pulled her head off of my shoulder, looking up at me. I laughed softly, and pushed back her hair, for it had-again-fallen in front of her eyes. "You really need to let your bangs grow out, so you won't have this problem."

She smiled.

Without another word, she leaned in and kissed me.

I held the back of her head softly, as she leaned in farther, closing all space between us. I felt her hands on my chest, grabbing a hold of my shirt and pulling me closer.

I felt myself fade away from everything around me, and leave this hell that I call my home. It was only me and her, her and me. Together.

I thought of the cave. I thought of the night that we went swimming under the docks. I remembered the first time I laid eyes on her, and I remembered our first Reaping. I remembered the terrified feeling I had when I thought of losing her, and I thought of the way my heart had broken on that stage, when we both knew that this was our last moment together.

I pushed that all out of my mind, and continued kissing her.

I don't know how long that lasted, because the next thing I remembered a Peacekeeper was tapping me on the shoulder, gently whispering that our time was up. As Annie pulled away from me, I saw tears in her eyes. One escaped the corner of her eye, and I caught it, trying not to cry myself.

She stood, and I fell in my chair, my body slumped over, my hands pressed hard into my eye-sockets.

"Finnick…" She whispered, and fell to her knees in front of me. I raised my head, and she could just hold my face in her hands.

"Finnick," She repeated, "I love you. I've loved you since the moment I met you on the docks, when your dumb-ass was playing with poisonous sea-urchins. I love your kindness. I love your stupidity. I love your thoughtfulness, the way you show you care. I love the way your hair falls in your face... I love each freckle that dots your nose… I love knowing that you will always be there to protect me when I need you. I love that you are not perfect, and in fact, that you are actually very far from so. I love the way you hold me, and the way you stroke my hair. I love the way you kiss my forehead, and the way you know anything and everything about me. I love all of our memories together, and I have always loved every waking second I have ever spent with you. I will always love you, no matter what happens. Finnick Odair, I love you with all of my heart and soul, and I hope you know that. Fight, Finnick. Fight for me, and win. Come back to me. I don't care if you have to kill to do it. I know that sounds selfish and evil, but I don't care. Because I love you, and I want you here with me. Here. Home. Where you belong. I love you, Finnick. Come home to me."

She pulled my face forward, and kissed me again, one last time, before the Peacekeepers pulled her off of me and showed her to the door.

Annie turned at the door, and stood, hands folded in front of her sea-green dress, her eyes wide from under her chocolate brown bangs, which had again fallen into her face, giving me one last pleading look as the large oak doors slammed shut, blocking all view of her.

I did not break down.

I did not cry.

I did not scream.

I did not smile.

I sat in the small, uncomfortable chair.

I stared at the doors in front of me.

I walked with the Peacekeepers to the train.

I walked pass the flashing cameras.

I walked pass the yelling people.

I sat on the train, as it took me to the Capitol.

I sat on the train, as it took me to the Games.

I sat on the train with one thought running through my mind:

_I AM coming home.

* * *

_

**What do you think?**

**~Maddy**


	7. Age 14, Did You See Me Win?

**Chapter Six**

* * *

**Name: **Finnick Odair  
**Age: **14  
**Year: **3098  
**District: **4  
**Current Hunger Games Year: **65

* * *

My experience throughout the Hunger Games can always be described through one word:

Annie.

Now, I know you're probably thinking: "_Finnick, this makes no sense! Annie is the love of your life, not a feeling or emotion or anything like that!"_

Well, yes. That's because you can't comprehend any form of understanding as to _why _that word is Annie.

Let me tell you:

Throughout training, I only thought of scoring high. Only for sponsors, and I only wanted those for one reason: to win. And why did I want to win?

To get home to Annie.

Throughout my time in the Arena, as I stayed in the shadows and clung to my life with both hands, desperately trying to survive- in the beginning, of course- I only thought of one thing to keep me going: Annie.

Annie was everywhere. She was all around me, and she was the only thing that kept me going throughout the games. If she wasn't with me, I would have given up.

She was one of my most popular sponsors, sending me flowers, food, pictures, and she even went as far as sending me full sea urchins.

Memories flooded back to me while I was in that Arena, and it only kept me going even longer.

And then it came down to me and James.

_l::l_

After my sponsors sent me my trident, I remembered the time Annie and I sat on the docks when we were eleven, and she had picked up a large amount of seaweed and started weaving it.

"It makes good rope," she explained, as I watched her slender white fingers weave themselves in and out of the weed. "You can use it for most anything! I've made necklaces, bracelets, belts, rope, even bowls and plates, and I made a net for my father just last year for his birthday." I watched as she beamed, and thought of how smart and clever she was, and how much I wanted her to show me to make a net. I asked, and she did, and I never let that piece of information.

I used Annie's way of making a net, and I improvised and used vines instead of seaweed.

I still thank her everyday for teaching me that.

_l::l_

We stood about fifty feet away from each other in the meadow we were in. Trees surrounded us, birds squawking noisily in them. Flowers hung from the trees. Large flowers, about the size of my face. I saw one actually eat one of the kids… It wasn't pretty…

James stood a moment, his sword raised as if he was about to hack into me. He was a Career; that much was obvious. He had trained back in One, and had muscles up to high-Heaven. But it was fine, because I had my trident, and my wits.

And I had Annie.

I stood, leaning on my trident, gazing lazily at one of the flowers near me, as if he wasn't there. I stroked the stem of the plant, and it seemed to make a noise that sounded much like the purring of a cat. I glanced at James, and acted as if I hadn't known he was there at all.

"Oh, I'm sorry, have you been standing there the entire time?" I laughed, flashing a smile, and flipping my head so my long hair fell to the right.

"Yeah right, Odair. You've known I was standing there the entire time. Don't even lie." James growled, and took a step forward.

The birds in the trees silenced.

"Oh, you're funny James. You truly are."

"You're such a dumbass." James said.

"Oh… _I'm _the dumbass here? Okay… Then you must be President." I laughed bitterly.

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up, Odair." James growled again, and took another step forward. I didn't move.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. President. Would you like me to extract my last statement from the records?"

"I'm warning you, Odair. If you don't shut up, I'll shut you up myself."

I smirked.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Really? Because I can show you."

"How, exactly? With your big pointy stick? Oh, dear. I'm just terrified."

"Shut up, Odair."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll shut you up myself."

I made like I was holding a remote, and pressed my thumb down, as if I was hitting a button.

"What are you doing?" James asked, and I smirked.

"I'm trying to find the mute button. It doesn't seem to be working."

"Odair, you just made yourself look like the biggest fool in the Games."

"Tockerman, you cannot even _begin _to fathom the amount of fuck that I do not give."

James took another step towards me. I didn't move.

"Oh, goodness, James. You're getting awful close. What are you gonna do? Poke me?" I smirked again, and James took another step forward.

"You're an ass, Odair. It's too bad I'll have to kill you. But that's okay, because you won't be missed."

"Oh, contraire, Tockerman. _You _will not be missed when _I _kill _you._" I smiled, and pulled the net I had woven from off of my trident and wrapped it around his legs, yanking his legs out from under him in one fluid movement, jabbing my trident into his chest, and I heard his cannon sound.

_l::l_

My mind flashed back to the time when Annie and I had been playing when we were eleven, the day after she showed me how to make a net. She jumped at me, kicking up sand behind her, and I grabbed her around the waist and threw her behind me, rotating 180 degrees and watched her stand after she got up from a somersault. She turned to me, and smiled again as she picked up a gutting knife and lunged at me again, swiping it through the air with deadly precision, and I grabbed her by the wrist and twisted, so she dropped the knife and squealed.

Of course, I immediately felt bad, so I dropped her wrist and grabbed her by the waist, asking if she was okay, only to receive a swift scissor kick to the gut.

"Don't ever under-estimate your opponent. No matter how weak, don't stop. Go for the jugular, Odair." She smiled down at me as I lay on my back, staring up at her with awe.

She helped me up, and while her back was turned, I grabbed the net next to me, and attempted to wrap it around her legs. But she turned before it even reached her, and snatched it, tangling her fingers in it and yanking, flinging me towards her. Our lips ended up inches apart, and she smiled wickedly at me. She moved closer to me, my lips brushing the tip of her nose, and she moved her body up, standing on her tip-toes, and brushed her lips along my law-line, brushing my cheek with her nose, and stopping at my ear.

My breathing hitched, and she pulled me closer to her. I closed my eyes, and waited…

Instead of the kiss I was hoping for, I received a jab in the ribs.

"Bam. You're dead. Pathetic. Just pathetic, Odair. You need to learn how to throw a net properly if you're going to be worth something someday." She shoved me off of her, and took the net from me. "Like this." She said, and threw the net in a fluid motion, wrapping it around my legs and pulling them out from under me. I fell hard, the wind knocked out of me, and she sat on my chest and poked me again.

"Dead… dead… dead… dead… dead…" She chanted as she jabbed my chest with the hilt of her knife, smiling.

_l::l_

I realized then, as I listened to Claudius Templesmith's voice ring out over the arena announcing my victory, that Annie had been training me. Everything I had used in that Arena had been done using something _Annie_had taught me.

Annie kept me alive.

Annie was there.

* * *

**I thought that might be a good place to stop?**

**Review? :)**

**~Maddy**


	8. Age 14, Homecomings

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

**Name: **Finnick Odair

**Age: **14  
**Year: **3098  
**District: **4  
**Current Hunger Games Year: **65

* * *

I was brought home on the train after the ceremonial Closing Ceremonies. The entire time all I could think of was getting home to Annie.

When the train pulled into the station, Annie was on the platform with my parents, and she rushed into my arms before my feet had even hit the cement platform.

"Finnick! Oh my God, I knew you'd come back! I watched you the entire time. Did you get my gifts? They didn't show you until very much until you got your trident. Oh my God, Finnick. I've missed you so much. I could barely pull myself out of bed in the mornings. School was hell, Finnick. I had to walk around with the _girls_. Do you know how terrible that was, what with them talking about you all the time?" She raised her voice a few octaves, mimicking them, "'_Oooh! Did you see him yesterday? He's so handsome! His muscles! Do you think he's got a girlfriend? I bet not. He's so amazing! He's going to win for us. Just you wait, Annie. Finnick is going to come home and then I'm going to make him mine!' _Oh! Finnick! You have no idea how much I wanted to punch them and tell them that you're mine! All mine! I love you! Finnick, thank God you're back! Oh thank God! I thought I was going to lose you!"

She started rambling even more, and crying, so I pulled her into my chest and stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head. I started to cry too.

_Imagine if you lost…_

_All of this would be taken away from you…_

I shook those thoughts out of my mind as Annie pulled back and stared up at me, her green eyes wide.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." I smiled, and she kissed me.

* * *

**I know, majorly short.**

**This one's a filler, and a BS ramble monologue thing that I decided to give Annie.**

**Review!**

**~Maddy**


	9. Age 16, Decisions, Decisions

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

**Name: **Finnick Odair  
**Age: **16  
**Year: **3100  
**District: **4  
**Current Hunger Games Year: **67

* * *

"I can win." The smug little bastard smirked at me, swiping his chestnut brown hair out of his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest.

"No you can't." I retorted back, and leaned back in my chair, as well.

His smirk faltered as mine grew.

That's what I thought.

_l::l_

I lie on the couch with Annie leaning against me, watching Clay, the 17-year-old that I had "mentored", fight for his life. He had a pretty nasty spider bite at the moment…

I leaned forward, ready to press the red button marked "B", when I saw Giselle, the female 16-year-old, dragging herself towards a cave, blood pouring out of her leg, which didn't move at all. She pulled herself upwards using vines on the side of the cave, and leaned back against the wall.

She was struggling to breathe, that much was self-evident. She didn't cry, though. Not once. She hadn't cried at all.

Giselle had been in my class in school… she helped me with math when I was 10, and she had played hopscotch with me sometimes after school when Annie was sick.

Clay… Well… He'd thrown me in thrash-cans… He pushed me off the docks yearly on our field trips…

"Do it." Annie whispered, and held my hand.

"But what about…"

"The bite's not lethal, babe. He'll be fine." She shook her head, and put her hand over mine and hit the "G" button. "Giselle's going to lose her leg, though." She murmured.

"But she'll win. She's good. She _has _to win…"

I watched as a parcel was gently lowered to Giselle, and she looked upwards to the sky, smiling, and cried for the first time during the Games.

_l::l_

Things had only grown stronger between Annie and I; she traveled with me wherever the Capitol people made me go, and she didn't leave me side.

I was called "The poster child of the Games." "The Games most eligible bachelor."

So naturally, rumors spread.

Not one was true.

_l::l_

Annie and I stayed on the couch that night, not leaving the viewing room. Mags shuffled in, her robe on, her thin silver hair in rollers.

"Go to bed, Finnick." She murmured. Most people couldn't understand Mags. She was approaching her 90th birthday, and with old age, her speech had become slurred and slow.

I was one of the few people who could understand what she was saying. My great-aunt had been the same way, and I had to take care of her when I was 9, so I understand her clearly.

"I can't. What if Giselle needs me? Or Clay?" I shook her hand off of my shoulder and stayed focused on the screen.

Annie was sitting beside me, her eyes locked on me, a worried expression across her face. She turned around.

"Mags, I think that we should let Finnick be." She smiled gently at the older woman, and Mags smiled back.

"Of course." She mumbled, and shuffled back to her room.

_l::l_

The spider bite that Clay had received _wasn't _poisonous.

But the girl from District 7's darts were….

Giselle won the 67th Hunger Games.

She lost her leg in the process.

* * *

**Again…. More filler chapters until ****I reach big ones. :) I'm half asleep, to, so if you think I should revise anything…?**

**Review?**

**~Maddy**


	10. Age 19, Polar Bears

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

**Name: **Finnick Odair  
**Age: **19  
**Year: **3103  
**District: **4  
**Current Hunger Games Year: **70

* * *

My heart stopped.

My stomach twisted.

My head pounded.

And I watched as Annie Cresta was Reaped for the 70th Hunger Games.

No.

No no no no no.

There was a mistake.

There had to be a mistake.

She was eighteen.

She had no tessarae.

I made sure of that…

She had…

She had what…

Nine slips?

Nine slips in thousands?

Why her?

Why?

She couldn't leave me.

She just couldn't.

We had only been back together for three years.

Three years.

She couldn't leave me…

But…

She was.

Annie walked past me, her head high, and stood on the stage, looking out over the audience.

Whispers flowed through the crowd, wondering how she had gotten drawn. She was dating a Victor! Couldn't something have been done? Not Annie! She was so sweet! It's a shame she's going to die…

I just stared, open-mouthed, as Annie shook hands with her long-time friend Sam Hasser, and marched off of the stage and into the Visitors room.

I was the last person to visit her. I gave the rest of her friends and family a chance to say good-bye first.

When it was my turn, I ran into the room, and pulled her into my arms.

"Annie…" I started to cry. I didn't care if cameras saw. I didn't care if _anyone _saw.

Annie was leaving me…

She was going to die.

And then I heard her laugh.

I looked up, and saw her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Finnick, calm yourself. I'll be fine. You're my mentor anyways. I'll live. I'll win. I'll be fine, and then I'll come home and we'll be together again. It will be okay."

God, I loved her.

She hugged me. She smiled. She laughed.

Even though she could be dying.

"But what if you're not okay?" I asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"Odair, look at me. I've taken your sorry ass down on more than one occasion. I know how to handle food and plants and shit, and I sure know my way around a weapon. I can win, babe. Stop worrying. It's me you're talking to." She smiled, and let go of me, and moved to the window.

"What do you think the Arena will look like?" She asked.

"Annie. It's not me you're going to go up against. There will be people from One and Two who have trained their whole _life_ to kill people. What about them? I don't want to lose you, Annie. And those people are going to try to kill you."

"Finnick! I'll. Be. Fine. Trust me, babe! I got this!" She laughed again and looked back out the window. "You never answered my question, you know."

I sighed, and gave up on trying to reason with her. I moved behind her and put my arms around her waist, and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"I don't know."

"What if it's some kind of a place like the 50th? Where everything's beautiful. Except this time it wouldn't be poisoned, and it would be safe to drink the water and stuff. Or maybe it will be some kind of Ice place… with snow and ice! And maybe the Game-makers will make a mutant that looks like those things that because extinct like a thousand years ago… Polar bears or whatever. And those other ones… Penguins! Oh, Finnick. That would be so cool!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her excitement. Annie was going to her impending death, and all she could think about were polar bears and penguins.

That's so Annie…

* * *

**I kind of ran out of interesting things at the end of the chapter, so I just put random stuff. Haha.**

**Next chapter's Annie's Games, and her insanity trip. :D Fun stuff.**

**Review?**

**~Maddy**


	11. Age 19, Why Do I Want Tears?

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

**Name: **Finnick Odair  
**Age: **19  
**Year: **3103  
**District: **4  
**Current Hunger Games Year: **70

* * *

I watched Annie during training. She scored high, but that worried me. Now people would be out to kill her because she posed more of a threat.

She received a lot of sponsors. Because of her beauty, her personality, her scores… and then there was the fact that she was my girlfriend.

I watched her on the chariot rides.

She wore a backless, low cut, mid-thigh sparkling gold dress, with her flowing, waist-length hair pulled up in a messy ponytail. She wore 5-inch gladiator heels, with flashy bracelets half-way up her right arm and a heavy diamond necklace that fell past her collar-bone.

When the chariot rolled out, she smiled, and waved cheerily, even blowing kisses to the Capitol people.

I about punched someone.

Preferably her stylist.

The way those men looked at her… The way that they watched her with those hungry eyes…

Is this how Annie felt when I was in the Games?

Because I sure as hell didn't like this very much…

_l::l_

We had said our good-byes the night before she would go into the Arena, since I wasn't allowed to see her the next day.

I stood behind her at the window; my hands snaked around her waist, her head tilted back onto my chest. We stood like that for a while, staring out over the Capitol, in complete silence.

Suddenly, she pushed away from me, breaking my hold and moving from the window to the bed.

"I don't get it…" She whispered to herself, folding her hands in her lap and staring down at them. "I should be afraid. I should be a sniveling, teary-eyed, pathetic wreck. After all," she laughed humorously- a cold, heartless sound- and looked away from her hands, "I'm supposedly walking into my death, right?" I saw her raise an eyebrow, and she wrung her hands together, and she stared down at them again. "Is there something wrong with me? I shouldn't be fine. I shouldn't be happy. Why… Why am I like this? Why aren't I a weak, pathetic mess like that girl from Six? I mean, I haven't cried once since my name as drawn. I'm walking into the Hunger Games, and I, Annie Cresta, am _completely. fine!"_

She moved so suddenly that I hardly caught the fact that she was moving at all. All I saw was the blur of her hand as it flung out, and threw the crystal lamp that was sitting on the nightstand next to her. It flew against the opposite wall, shattering into a million shimmering pieces.

I merely watched the scene unfold in front of me, expressionless. When I turned back to Annie, her head was in her hands.

She wasn't crying.

"Maybe I'm not as okay as I thought." She whispered, more to herself than anyone else. "Maybe I'm not completely heartless. Maybe I'm just a stone-cold person with some kind of heat-source deep down to keep me going. Somewhere where no one- not even I- can find it." She looked up suddenly, "Is that it, Finnick? Is that why I'm not crying? Why I'm not upset? Why I'm just _sitting_ here, throwing _lamps _instead of crying like normal people?" She stared me down, a crazed expression on her face, and she flung her arms out in every direction as she spoke. "Is _that _what this is, Finnick? Because if it is, I'd just _love _to know. Come on, then, tell me. Let's hear it."

I made my way silently towards the bed. I didn't say anything as I sat a ways away from Annie, at the foot of the mattress, and stared straight ahead, at nothing in particular.

"I don't think you're heartless." I began, whispering. "I think you're just scared. You're just scared, and you have no way of showing it, because you've never been as scared as you are now."

"Yes I have, Finnick." She snapped angrily, turning away from me and throwing her arms up once again. "There have been _loads _of times when I have been absolutely _terrified _when I've been with you. And even without you."

"I'm not saying that, Annie." I said quietly, pinching the bridge of my nose with my index finger and my thumb.

"Yes, Finnick. I think you are. I think that that's actually _exactly _what you're saying. You're saying that I've never been scared, so I don't know how to show it! HA! Well guess what, _babe_? You're _dead _wrong! In fact-"

"ANNIBELLE!" I yelled her name so suddenly, that even I was shocked at my own anger. "Listen. To. Me. I never said you've never been scared, Annie. Not once did those words come out of my mouth. DON'T!" I held my hand up, for she was about to interrupt me again, "Don't. Say. Anything. Just… listen. You're going to witness death, Annie. It's different watching death in person rather than from the other side of a screen. It's haunting. And you know that. You know that, deep down, you're not ready for that experience. You've never been scared to the point where you have no way of describing how you feel. To the point where you have no way of _showing _how you feel. How to _react_. What to _do_. _That's _why you're scared, and _that's_why you haven't cried. You're in shock, Annie. And you know that I can't be there with you. To protect you."

"Finnick. Please. I can protect myself. I've been training. People don't know it, but I have. It's going to be fine." She suddenly started crying, sniffing and practically clawing at her eyes to get rid of the tears. "It's going to be fine. Everything will be FINE." She stood, and threw her hands up, and then jerked them back down. She stood there for a moment, her back to me, and stopped crying. She instead laughed coldly. "I trained your sorry-ass, didn't I?"

"Yes. You did. And I'm not saying that you can't protectyourself physically. No. I'm talking about _emotionally. _I've always been there for you. To provide relief. To hold you when you've cried. To kiss your forehead, and tell you that everything will be okay. To laugh with you, to cry with you, to love you, to hate you. I've always just _been _there, and now, you're afraid. Not because you're afraid of dying, but because you're afraid of losing me. And _that's _why you're so scared." I stared at my own hands as they lay pathetically in my lap, blinking hard.

"How do you know that?" Annie whispered, looking down.

"Because I felt the same way."

"Finnick!" I heard Annie say, and she fell into my lap and wrapped her arms around her neck, sobbing.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, and held her head to my chest as she cried, rocking slowly back and forth.

"Well… You're crying now, aren't you?" I asked, and she choked out a laugh.

I smiled.

* * *

**That took me a while to write, and to get it the way it is now, and I'm **_**still **_**not sure if it's exactly the way I want it. Heart-felt speeches are always the hardest for me to write…**

**And I realize I said "Annibelle"... Annie just didn't seem to fit at that moment, and I just thought maybe Annie could be short for something...**

**Review? =)**

**~Maddy**


	12. Age 19, Busted Dams And Ambushes

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

**Name: **Finnick Odair  
**Age: **19  
**Year: **3103  
**District: **4  
**Current Hunger Games Year: **70

* * *

Annie stood stock still, her hair blowing around her face.

Fifty-nine… Fifty-eight… Fifty-seven…

I saw her take in the Arena around her, never moving once.

Forty-six… Forty-five… Forty-four…

The Arena was based on the four elements. Earth, wind, water, fire.

The first piece of the Arena- the part the tributes and the Cornucopia were in- was water. The Cornucopia sat in the middle of a mock-ocean, surrounded by a beach on ¾ of the sides. On the other side was a dam, holding back the rest of the water. The tributes stood on their raised platforms in the sand, facing the ocean spread out in front of them.

If you wanted to get to the Cornucopia, you would have to swim.

Thirty-eight… Thirty-seven… Thirty-six…

The second piece of the Arena was wind.

There was nothing. All there was in that entire area was white. White platforms, white walls, a white sky…

White.

But the wind that tore through that white area could blow you into the next area…

Fire.

Twenty-five… Twenty-four… Twenty-three…

A desert. A desert spanned out as far as the Arena would allow it, showing no visible signs of water, shelter, or any kind of life.

Except…

The tall wheat fields that stood beside that. The sun beating down on the cracked, dried soil.

Which led into the next element…

Earth.

Fifteen… Fourteen… Thirteen…

Jungle.

A wide-spanned jungle, full of vines and shrubs and trees… and even a mountain. A two hundred foot mountain, stretching over the tree-tops, topped with snow and goats, and even a couple of penguins.

Penguins…

I shook my head, and looked at Annie.

Ten… Nine… Eight…

Annie crouched into a running stance, and took a fleeting glance to her side, where her district partner Sam was; only a few platforms away. He looked at her, and they both nodded discreetly.

What…?

Five…

Four…

They didn't…

Three…

I told her…

Two…

But she…

One.

The gong sounded, and just like that, Annie was on the sand with Sam, darting into the water, diving in head-first and free-styling to the Cornucopia.

Of course, they were the first ones to reach the platform, with plenty of time to spare.

"Alright, I get the weapons, you get the supplies." Annie instructed, grabbing a knife set and a trident, with a net and a sword.

Sam nodded, and grabbed food and backpacks, filling his arms until he couldn't hold anymore.

They then dove back into the water, heading towards the jungle that was next to them.

_l::l_

I told Annie:

Don't make allies with someone you personally know. It never ends well, because when they die, and if they die in front of you, you will never forget it. Just stick with people you don't know if you absolutely have to make allies.

And sure enough, it happened.

She made allies with someone she'd known since the 7th grade.

And sure enough…

It didn't end well for either of them.

_l::l_

They were in the trees, Annie in one, Sam in the one directly across from her, eating and tossing things back and forth, trading off food and weapons.

When they heard the snap, they froze, and Sam held a finger to his lips and began climbing down the tree he was in. Annie waved her arms frantically, and shook her head and pointed back up, trying to tell him to stay in the tree, but he just rolled his eyes at her and waved his hand, as if to say, _"I'll be fine._"

The kid should have listened to Annie.

He fell to the floor, and stood behind the tree, peeking out to see what was coming. A Career from One, Auss, came out from the bushes, wielding a sword and chopping and hacking at trees and vines, cursing quietly to himself.

Sam went to climb back up the tree, realizing who it was, but as he stepped back to jump, he stepped on a tree-branch causing it to snap loudly, and calling Auss' attention to what was in front of him.

"Hey, I know you're there… Don't act like you're not. So why don't you just come out now and I'll try and make this as painless as possible." He called, and took a step forward.

Sam scrambled up the tree to the lowest branch, and curled up to the trunk.

Unfortunately, fate was not on Sam's side today, and the branch cracked, causing him to nearly fall to the ground. Instead, he wrapped his limbs around the trunk of the tree, holding himself up that way.

Auss turned, and grinned, and cut his sword into the tree, shaking the trunk and sending Sam to the ground. Annie stared, wide-eyed, and was about to climb out of the tree when Sam spoke.

"Don't do it."

Of course, he was talking to Annie, who understood. She sat back down, and closed her eyes, not wanting to see what was going on in front of her.

"Why shouldn't I?" Auss asked, obviously thinking that Sam was talking to him.

"Um…" Sam scrambled to pull something up. "Because… I have a girlfriend. And… I love her. And… My family relies on me for food. And… I have a C in history that I need to bring up."

"Well it's okay. I don't think they keep the dead kids' files after they're gone." Auss said, and brought his sword down.

Annie had opened her eyes at the exact moment Auss had taken off Sam's head, and she clamped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

Auss laughed, and walked on, but not before Annie grabbed a small fighting knife and jumped out of the tree, landing on his back as she dug her knife into his neck, burying it as deep as the hilt and pulling it across his throat. Auss choked for about half of a second, before he fell forward, and Annie jumped off his back, tossing the blade aside.

Blood pooled around Auss, his throat cut wide open, his eyes staring forward, wide with shock.

Annie stood stock still, with a blank expression on her face as her hair whipped around her.

She walked forward, very slowly, never breaking her stride.

She reached a clearing, and collapsed, crumbling into a small ball. She slowly pulled her knees to her chin. As she hugged herself, she began sobbing, her body shaking with the intensity of her tears.

My heart broke. Annie was not supposed to cry. She was not supposed to break. She was not supposed to do any of this without me there to hold her, to tell her everything would be okay.

I heard screaming, yelling at the T.V. screen in front of me, and then I realized:

I was screaming.

I was the one screaming at Annie to get up, to press on, to be careful and look out for Careers.

But I was here.

And she was there.

Crying.

Without me.

_l::l_

Annie had been laying on the ground for days when the dam busted.

One of the Careers had been fighting with one of the tributes from 8 when his sword hit the dam in just the right spot.

The crack turned into a hole, and that hole turned into a flood.

I stood and pounded on the television screen, yelling at Annie to move, to stand, to run.

But it was no good.

The flood roared through the Arena, reaching all of the elements, and killing all of the un-suspecting tributes.

Ten deaths in an hour.

A record.

_l::l_

Annie and the other three tributes lasted three days, before the other two died of water poisoning, or heat stroke. Annie survived, because she knew_how _to survive.

In the end, Annie, though severely dehydrated, on the brink of starvation, and a sobbing, crying, practically crazy wreck, was brought into the hovercraft and transferred to the Capitol.

To me.

She was coming home.

* * *

**I wasn't sure how to end it, so I ended it there.**

**Review? :)**

**~Maddy**


	13. Age 20, NightTerrors and a Wedding

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

**Name: **Finnick Odair  
**Age: **20  
**Year: **3104  
**District: **4  
**Current Hunger Games Year: **71

* * *

Annie stood in front of the full-length mirror, fingering the delicate lace between her fingers. A small smile formed on her lips, and she turned to face me, tears in her eyes.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

The dress she wore was a strapless, floor length dress. The bodice was tight, with wrinkled white fabric around a v-neck, laced dip from the top of the breast-line to the bottom. A red strap wrapped around the waist of the dress, with jeweled diamonds spaced evenly around the band. The bottom half of the dress hugged her legs, before flaring out at the knees. She wore a veil on the back of her hair that fell to the ground behind her, and she had to keep pulling it out from behind her to keep from stepping on it with her red pumps.

I stood, and pulled her into my arms, and she wrapped her arms around my neck, burying her head into my shoulder.

After a while, she pulled back a little bit, and looked down, twisting the ruby stone on her ring finger in a complete circle a couple of times.

"What if it rains?" She asked suddenly.

"Then we'll be married in the rain."

"What if it snows?"

"It's August, Annie. I highly doubt it will snow."

"What if there's a hurricane?"

"Then we will be married in our basement."

"But what if"-

"Annibelle Marie Cresta. I promise you, that no matter what happens, I will marry you. And we will live happily ever after in the Victors Village and have children who will have children, making us grandparents. The Games will end, the Capitol will fall, and I swear to you, I will be there with you until the end of the Earth."

Her response was a smile, and nothing more.

_l::l_

That night, the same as most other nights, Annie woke in my arms, thrashing and screaming and crying out to no one.

"Finnick!" She screeched, her eyes still clamped shut. "Finnick! NO!"

Her eyes flew open, but she still continued to scream. She grabbed the front of my shirt, pulling me close.

"You." Her voice lowers to a menacing whisper, and she pulls me so that our noses are touching. "You killed him. _You. _YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED FINNICK YOU BASTARD!_"_

"Annie! Annie it's me!" I called, but she payed no attention.

She leaped out of the bed so suddenly, that it took me a minute to realize she had done so. She wore a tank-top and shorts, so it was easy for her to maneuver the way she wanted to.

And that way was to leap at me from across the bed.

She crouched into a fighting stance, acting as if she was holding a knife in her right hand. She smiled- an evil, wicked smile- and lowered her voice.

"Well well well, how the tables have turned, eh? No one will miss you. You killed Finnick. Everyone loved Finnick. He was the love of my life. And… you… killed… him…" her eyes burned into my own, and she screamed as she leaped across the bed, sliding across the bedspreads and slashing the air, as if she had a knife.

My eyes widened, and I ducked as she flew over me, turning just in time to see her do a somersault into the wall, and turn, standing and glaring at me menacingly.

"Auss, what do you think you're doing?" She laughed coldly, sickeningly. "You can't beat me. I'm better than you, remember?"

"Annie!" I called, "Annie! It's me, Finnick!"

"Ha ha ha!" She threw her head back, and laughed. "Lies. _Lies! _You can't fool me, Auss. I know Finnick."

She ran at me, her arm in a fist, ready to swing, and I dodged it, jumping backwards over the bed, and doing a backwards fall onto the floor on the other side. I rolled under the bed, and didn't move.

"Auss." Annie called in a sing-song voice. "Where are you?"

It had gotten to the point where I was so scared, I held my breath. I couldn't fight back, Annie wasn't thinking straight. She was having a night-terror. I couldn't get her back to bed… She'd try to kill me.

Either way, I was going to lose.

Unless…

I rolled out from under the bed, and sprinted down the hall. I heard Annie's footsteps behind me, her feet pounding into the carpet with each step she took.

"Auss!" she screeched, and I ran faster.

I bounded down the stairs, taking them two at a time, before landing on the bottom floor of the house, and sprinting to the kitchen.

Annie took it a different way: She leaped straight off of the banister of the second floor, grabbing hold of the drapes that hung, covering the windows, about a foot away.

She slid down the drapery, before landing easily onto the floor directly behind me.

I will admit, I screamed.

I ran to the sliding-glass door that lead to the back-yard, and threw the door open, before closing it quickly behind me. I closed my eyes, and waited for the sickening _thud_ to follow suit.

Sure enough, it did.

I opened my eyes, and turned around slowly, to find an unconscious Annie laying on the floor. I smiled a small, sad smile, and slowly opened the sliding door and picked Annie up, carrying her to bed.

* * *

**I've decided to make Annie only a LITTLE bit crazy, because then the story wouldn't really continue right, you know?**

**And besides, I like Annie. I think she's cool. :)**

**In CF, the only way Collins described her as was "A hysterical woman with flowing brown hair." Or something of that nature. I mean come on. Wouldn't you be hysterical if you were going to go BACK into the Arena, where there are such bad memories? And to top it off, with the love of your life?**

**I would. I know that for a fact. And Collins never said HOW crazy Annie was.**

**Night-terrors are a real thing. And yes, they can really cause someone to attack someone else, such as Annie attacking Finnick.**

**And no, running into that sliding-glass door didn't injure her more than a small bump on the head.**

**And if you want to see Annie's wedding dress, a picture of it is on my profile.**

**Well, Review! :)**

**~Maddy**


	14. Age 21, These Childish Games We Play

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

**Name: **Finnick Odair  
**Age: **21  
**Year: **3105  
**District: **4  
**Current Hunger Games Year: **72

* * *

Annie glared at me through the bottom of her champagne glass as she downed the rest of the it in one fluid drink. She made a face, and shook her head before she turned back to me, and continued to glare.

I glared back, sitting across the table, picking up fork-fulls of food and never breaking eye contact. That went on for a while, staring at each other, not looking away.

My eyes started to water, and I resisted the urge to blink. Annie kept her face hard, seeming to have no trouble keeping her eyes open and staring, a blank look on her face.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I blinked.

"HA! HA FINNICK! HA HA! I TOLD YOUUU! I TOLD YOU I WOULD WIIIIIN!" Annie cried, jumping onto her seat and dancing in circles, throwing her arms in the air and pointing at me. "I TOOOOOLD YOOOOUUUU!"

I laughed, and stood up. I made my way around the table while her back was turned and scooped her up by the back of her legs. She screamed, falling into my arms bridal style and giggling as I made our way through the kitchen and into the living room, throwing her onto the couch and landing on top of her.

"Yes, Annie, you may have won this round. But what about this one?" I asked, and pinned her beneath me. She laughed and, in mock-horror, said:

"Oh, but Finnick, this isn't _fair!_ You've cheated! How on Earth am I to get out of this predicament!"

"Well I don't know, Annie. It seems this _is _an un-fair advantage, eh? Well… too bad my dear." And I smiled down at her.

Suddenly, she cried out in pain.

"Oh! Ow! Oh, God, Finnick! My arm! My arm!"

I jumped off of her, asking repeatedly what the problem was. Suddenly, she sprang, pouncing on me and knocking me backwards, causing me to fall on my back, looking at the ceiling for a moment before her face appeared in my line of sight.

"Finnick, how many times do I have to tell you?" She asked, and I chanted with her, "Never under-estimate your opponent. No matter how weak. Go for the jugular."

She smiled.

"Well, since you never seem to listen to me and my oh-so-amazing advise, I now have you pinned… and I can do whatever…. I…. want…" She lowered her voice to a whisper and trailed her finger down my chest, drawing little figures and shapes into my skin.

I got goosebumps.

"And… Do you know what I'm going to do, Finnick?" She asked, her voice even lower now as she leaned in towards me.

"What?" I asked, shivers running down my spine.

"This." She smiled and leaned in, stopping inches from my lips, and instead punched me in my stomach, leaped up and stood for a moment before laughing, and then taking off down the hallway.

"Oh, Annie… Big mistake!" I called, but I was laughing as well as I chased after her.

I caught up to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and bringing us both to the floor, collapsing on top of one-another in a fit of laughter.

* * *

**Short, I know.**

**But chapters where they act like children even after all the stuff they've gone through are fun to write(:**

**Review?**

**~Maddy**


	15. Age 23, Rue's Lullaby

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

**Name: **Finnick Odair  
**Age: **23  
**Year: **3107  
**District: **4  
**Current Hunger Games Year: **74

* * *

Annie and I watched the screen as the girl from Twelve found her friend from Eleven. Her arrow flew through the air and into the neck of the boy from… Two I think- no wait!- One. The boy fell to the floor, dead, and Katniss kneeled beside her dying friend.

Annie stared at the screen, sitting stock still. Her fingers were curled into a fist at her lips, her elbow rested on her knees, her brows furrowed in concentration. I saw tears well up in the corners of her eyes.

I longed to lean over and hold her, but I'd learned a few years ago not to when I had tried and she turned around and round-housed me in the stomach, sending me flying. Of course she apologized, and I understood.

The doctors called it "situational trauma."

They said that she would never see things the same way again.

I just stared at her, and when I turned back to the screen, Katniss was singing.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow.  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes,  
And when again they open, the sun will rise.  
Here it's safe, here it's warm.  
Here your dreams are sweet,  
and tomorrow brings them true…  
Here is the place where I love you._

I watched her, mouth open, as she gently held Rue's hand as the young girl took her last audible breath, along with her soul, as she slipped away from the world forever.

She died with a small, sad smile on her lips.

Katniss kept singing, through the tears rolling down her face, as if she was living on a small prayer… a hope that Rue would hear her song and sing with her.

Like she would come back.

But we all knew the Capitol had ruined that chance.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away,  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray.  
Forget your woes and let you troubles lay…  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

Tears were streaming down both Annie and Katniss' faces as Katniss sang the last few lines, which were barely audible as she whispered them, almost to herself. She let go of Rue's hand gently, laying it next to her small body.

_Here your dreams are sweet,  
and tomorrow brings them true…  
Here is the place….  
where I love you._

I didn't move.

I didn't breathe.

I just sat.

And I stared, as Katniss moved away from Rue's body, gently pulling out the spear from the tiny girl's side.

As Katniss moved throughout the small clearing they were in, and collected wildflowers of every shade.

As Katniss walked back to Rue, her face hard. The face of someone who's lost someone.

Someone dear to them.

Someone who would do anything to get them back...

Or anything to get even.

Katniss sat by Rue's body, and I watched as she gently lain the flowers, one at a time, on Rue's body.

I looked at Annie, and I realized that she was looking at me, too. I scooted closer to her, and despite everything, I hugged her. I pulled her into my lap, I laid my head on her shoulder, and I whispered to her through her hair, into her ear:

"I never- EVER- want to lose you._"_

I hugged her even tighter as she choked out sobs, and I didn't let go.

I never wanted to.

* * *

**I felt that was a good place to stop. (:**

**I'm not sure if it's called "situational trauma"… I just can't remember the ACTUAL name. haha.**

**In response to ****Battle-Royale-Hiroki:**

**Annie isn't fully INSANE. She is only a little bit… uhmm… "frazzled." She has regular night-terrors and/or nightmares, and she does have her moments. But for the most part, she's as normal as someone with emotional trauma can be.**

**Review! (:**

**~Maddy**


	16. Age 24, Luck Is Not Our Friend, Dear

**Chapter Fifteen

* * *

**

**Name: **Finnick Odair  
**Age: **24  
**Year: **3106  
**District: **4  
**Current Hunger Games Year: **75

* * *

What?

No…

No no no no no….

Why? Why? What the _hell _did I do to deserve this? Damn it, what did _any_ of us do to deserve this?

My name is Reaped.

Along with Annie's.

Luckily, Mags volunteers…

But… She's like a mother figure to me. Why? Why her?

Why me?

Why Annie?

Oh… God…

I'm going back in to the Games.

* * *

**Ohmygoodness. SUPER SHORT! XD**

**Just wanted to let y'all know I'm NOT dead, I just have a case of writer's block. XD**

**So have any of you read Mockingjay?**

**I haven't.**

**I cheated. I read Wikipedia. XD**

**So if someone could be so kind as to tell me how Finnick and Annie's ending goes? And one? Death for either one?**

**I haven't read the book, so I don't know. Wikipedia didn't say anything about them. =P**

**Better chapters coming, people. I just wanted to throw out there that I'm not dead, I just have some serious writer's block. XD**

**So… review and tell me stuff? =P**

**~Maddy**


	17. Age 24, Catching Fire

**Chapter Sixteen

* * *

**

**Name: **Finnick Odair  
**Age: **24  
**Year: **3106  
**District: **4  
**Current Hunger Games Year: **75

* * *

I stabbed one of the tributes as he drew back his sword to hit Katniss. He fell, and Katniss stared, opened mouthed, as I made my way toward her.

"Allies?" I asked, and turned my back to her.

I knew she could have shot me. But honestly, we both knew that she wouldn't.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I heard her ask, and I smiled, and turned around, showing her the bracelet that Haymitch had given me before we were dropped in this damned Arena.

She stared at it for a moment, before saying simply: "Duck."

I did, and she shot the man that was about to chop my head off.

"I'll take that as a yes." I smiled.

_l::l_

"Annie." I said, unintelligibly to the others as they carried me to the ship that would take us to 13.

"Yes Finnick. You're out safely." Someone told me – I think a woman – said softly as the other person – I think a man – Carried me.

"No! No!" I cried, and started thrashing wildly, my limbs hitting flesh, and I heard strangled cries for help.

"Finnick! Finnick! Calm down, boy!" I heard cries from all sides of me as I thrashed about, and I heard some people cry out in pain as I hit them.

I had been rather close to the explosion when it had gone off, maybe 100 feet away, and I was thrown back into a tree. I had hit my head, and was awoken by the sounds of the people around me, giving orders and rushing to finish them.

Then, I received a shock when I was struck hard on the face, causing me to pause, and the person holding me to drop me. I fell hard on the ground, and stared into the face of Haymitch standing above me.

"Boy." He said, and grabbed me by the shirt, hoisting me up and yanking me towards him. "Shut up. Stop this nonsense and get some damn food in ya, for Christ sakes. You're acting like a damn fool. You're woman's gone. In Four. Got it? So calm yourself and sit _down_."

I was shoved into a chair, and a plate of food was set in front of me, but I did not eat. I stared at the meal, eyes glazed over, as Haymitch and Heavensbee sat across from me.

"Was that really necessary?" Heavensbee asked, and Haymitch grunted.

"Yes. He was being stupid."

"But really? LIke _that_?"

"Well how the hell else am I supposed to talk to him?" He mocked a woman's voice "_Oh, my dear Finnick, you should really calm down!" _He rolled his eyes.

"I don't think so, Heavensbee. The boy's not stupid."

"I never said he was. But I'm saying that you could always talk to him a little more"-

"I'm not stupid. And I'm sitting right here. Both of you, shut the hell up. Annie. How's Annie? Is she alive?" I asked.

"Yes. Annie's… alive." Heavensbee said, softly. "For the moment. But we're planning on a retrieval. We've already gotten most Districts on our side. Communications are down in Seven, Ten, and Twelve. But Eleven has control of transportation now, so there's at least hope of them getting some food out."

"The Districts are on our side?" I put my head in my hands, and squeezed my eyes shut. "Then get me to Four. Now. I can get Annie."

"No. I'm sorry. There's no way I can get you to Four. But I've been given special orders for her retrieval if possible. It's the best I can do, Finnick."

"But I need Annie! Then… Then… Why don't you… Why don't I… Oh, God. I can't live without Annie… I... I… I need to get there, or die trying. I have to."

"Don't be stupid. That's the worst thing you could do. Get her killed for sure. As long as _you're _alive, they'll keep _her _alive for bait." Haymitch said, staring me down.

I sat there, broken. I had snapped. There was no use in living. Why the hell should I? Annie's gone. Might have even been dead.

Five heartbeats passed before someone crashed through the door beside us. I turned, fearing a Capitol agent, but I only saw Katniss, holding a syringe, a maniac look in her eye.

"Done knocking yourself out, sweetheart?" Haymitch asked, smirking, but he was clearly annoyed, and we all knew it.

Katniss took a step forward, raising her syringe, ready to swing and stab Haymitch, but he stood with amazing reflexes and grabs her wrists.

"So it's you, and a syringe, against the Capitol?" He asked, and I saw his grip on her wrists tighten. Katniss just stared, and he stared back, the room around us silent. Finally, Haymitch spoke. "See, this is why no one lets you make the plans." Katniss just stared, looking ready to punch him, but he still had her wrists. His grip tightened again. "Drop it." He said simply, and tightened the hold on her wrist one more time before she finally dropped the thing, and it clattered to the floor.

Haymitch nodded approvingly, grunted, and sat in a chair by me. Katniss sat across from him, and stayed silent.

Heavensbee offered her food, the same as he did with me, but she didn't touch it for a while.

"Katniss," Haymitch said, leaning forward, "I'm going to explain to you what happened. I don't want you to ask any questions until I'm finished. Do you understand?"

Katniss nodded, but – again – didn't say anything.

Haymitch explained.

Katniss asked no questions.

I sat, and listened, and was caught up on what's going on.

Finally, Katniss said:

"You didn't tell me."

Neither you nor Peeta were told." Heavensbee said, "We couldn't risk it. I was even worried you'd mention my indiscretion with the watch during the games." He pulled out his watch.

"Of course, when I showed you this, I was merely tipping you off about the Arena. As a mentor. I thought it might be a first step toward gaining your trust. I never dreamed you'd be a tribute again."

"I still don't understand," Katniss croaked, "Why Peeta and I weren't let in on the plan."

"Because once the force field blew, you'd be the first ones they'd try and capture, and the less you knew, the better." Haymitch said.

"The first ones?" Katniss asked, "Why?"

I decided to speak.

"For the same reason the rest of us agreed to die to keep you alive."

"No," Katniss shook her head, "Johanna tried to kill me."

I groaned, and put my head in my hands.

"Johanna knocked you out to cut out the tracker from your arm and lead Brutus and Enobaria away from you." Haymitch said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" Katniss asked, tilting her head to the side. "I don't know what you're"-

"We had to save you because you're the Mockingjay, Katniss." Plutarch said. "While you live, the rebellion lives."

Katniss sat there for a moment, before whispering:

"Peeta."

"The others kept Peeta alive because if he dies, we knew there'd be now keeping you in an alliance." Haymitch said. "And we couldn't risk keeping you un-protected." He shrugged.

"Where's Peeta?" Katniss said, low… menacing.

"He was picked up by the Capitol along with Johanna and Enobaria." Haymitch said, his voice low and upset.

Suddenly, Katniss flew across the table, screaming profanities and curses at Haymitch, and she pounced on him and scratched at his face, leaving marks that drew blood. I pulled Katniss off, but Katniss had a good grip, and I couldn't get her off alone. Someone helped me, and eventually we got her in a chair, and strapped her down.

So Katniss resorted to slamming her head on the table multiple times.

We stared at her, mouths open.

Finally, someone sedated her.

_l::l_

I was at the side of her bed when she half-awoke, and glared at me through the haze she was enduring.

"Katniss." I started. "Katniss… I'm sorry. I wanted to go back for him... AND Johanna, but I couldn't move."

Katniss just lay there, staring at me, before she rolled over. Or at least as much as she could roll over through the tunes she was connected to.

"But it's better for him than Johanna. They'll figure out he doesn't know anything pretty fast. And they won't kill him if they think they can use him against you." I whispered.

Katniss laughed coldly. A short, cold laugh, and without turning around, she spat:

"Like _bait_? Like how they'll use _Annie _for _bait_, Finnick?"

I sat, shocked.

Stock still, and shocked.

I wanted to hit her. Just slap her across the face- hard. She had no right to talk about Annie like that. _My _Annie.

But I didn't hit her. I couldn't.

Not just because of my moral standards, but I physically couldn't move.

So I sat there, and cried.

And Katniss lay there.

I run out of tears. I sat, and sat, and sat. Katniss was insane. She was thoroughly, utterly, insane.

So I stood, and prepared to leave.

There's no use in kicking a dead – or in this case, insane – horse.

As I walked to the door, I turned, and stared at Katniss.

"I wish she was dead." I whispered. "I wish they were all dead, and we were, too. It would be best."

Katniss lay there.

* * *

**Lines straight from the book. =D**

**Except the Arena part. Hahaha. That's all memory. xD**

**So I thank those of you who told me how Finnick dies.**

**Too bad I WON'T BE WRTING IT LIKE THAT IN MY STORY! :D**

**So Review?**

**There's something else I wanted to say, but I can't remember. =P**

**~Maddy**


	18. Age 25, Myself and a Bottle of Alcohol

**Chapter Seventeen

* * *

**

**Name: **Finnick Odair  
**Age: **25  
**Year: **3107  
**District: **4  
**Current Hunger Games Year: **N/A

* * *

We had been in 13 for months, and Plutarch still hadn't gotten Annie. By the time he had gotten people to Four, she was gone. Taken by the Capitol.

I didn't handle it well.

I shut myself up in my room for weeks. Just me, myself, and a bottle of alcohol.

I would cry, occasionally, but for the most part I had no tears left. So I would just lay there, staring at the walls around me.

I thought about Annie.

I thought about the time we first met.

The time I told her I loved her.

And I thought about our first kiss.

And then I suddenly had tears, and they fell down my face like razor-blades.

_l::l_

I took a swig of alcohol once more, and tried to stand. I fell, of course, quite quickly, too, and used the dresser to my right to stand.

Stumbling, crying, and still trying to finish the last of my alcohol, I slowly made my way to the door. But I stopped.

Why should I go out there? Why should I show these people how low I've fallen? I wouldn't. I couldn't.

But just then, the person I least wanted to see walked into the room.

"God, Finnick. What the hell are you doing?" Katniss asked, her hand on the doorknob on the opposite side of the door I was now holding.

"I'm… I'm… Drinking. What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked, but my words were slurred terribly.

"You're worse than Haymitch." She grumbled as she put my arm across her shoulders and hoisted me up.

"Let go of me!" I cried, but it sounded more like "Leggo offmeh."

"No." Katniss said simply, and she carried me to my bed, and sat me down, facing her.

"Give me the wine." She said, holding out her hand.

"No!" I replied, and turned away from her.

"Give it to me, Finnick."

"NO!"

"Finnick! God, dammit. Finnick! Give me the wine, now!"

"NO!"

So finally, with an exasperated sigh, she reached around me and simply yanked the wine from my hands, and threw it in the garbage can.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" I asked.

"Because Finnick. We're going to get Annie. And I don't think that you need to be drunk while we do it."

"We're going to get Annie?" I asked, and stood up quickly.

Big mistake.

I stumbled, and fell to the floor in front of Katniss, who rolled her eyes and pulled me up.

"Yes. And Peeta, and Johanna, and Enobaria."

I smiled. It was a weird smile, considering I was drunk, and I tried to make my way to the closet to get changed.

Again. It didn't work.

And I fell… Again.

_l::l_

After I finally got ready, and sobered up at least a tad more than I had been before, I made my way to meet with Heavensbee, who was in the war-room with the others.

I walked straight in, and everyone looked at me as if I were dead.

"What?" I asked, and took a seat by Haymitch, who grunted and turned back to Plutarch.

Heavensbee seemed distracted since I was sitting there, and he stumbled to pick up where he had left off.

"Uhh, well, okay… We're planning an invasion. Only of about 3 or 4 people, to pick up the prisoners."

I shuddered. Prisoners. Annie should never be referred to as a prisoner.

"Katniss will be going, of course," Katniss – who had made her way in after me, apparently, because I hadn't seen her there before – nodded, "And Danni, because she's the best with weaponry and special forces equipment." A girl about Annie's age sat next to Katniss, with short-cut hair that stuck out in odd angles, with heavy black eyeliner and violet eyes. She hard sharp, yet feminine, features, and when she smiled, her face softened, and she was actually very pretty.

"Well," Plutarch continued, "We'll need another"-

"I'm going." I stood, and the entire room turned to face me, dead silence surrounding me.

"Uh.. er.. Finnick.. Are you sure that… That's.. a good idea?" Heavensbee asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" I said, and Haymitch snorted.

"Boy, please. You have worse attachment issues than Katniss. Imagine if you got there and find out something had happened to the girl. Then what would you do?"

Katniss shot him a look as I stood up, and placed my hands on the table in front of me, leaning in, and lowering my voice.

"Have you ever _loved _someone? Not just loved them, but literally to the point where you would give up _anything _– including your _life _– for them? To where, when you're with them, there _is _no Capitol? There _is _no Games, no famine, no war, no… Nothing. Just you and that person. Alone. Where everything around you disappears except that one person. The person you've known your whole life, the person you've been through everything with, the person who, not only had to watch _you _go into the Hunger Games, but had to go in herself? The person you couldn't protect as she fought for her life? The person who's been through more emotional scarring that anyone you know, but still continues to push through. No? Well Annie is that person. I love her more than anyone could ever love another person. I would give up my life to save her, if it meant getting her out of the Captiol's hands. If it meant saving her life, instead of mine. I _will _go to the Capitol. I _will _find Annie, and there's nothing any of you can do to change my mind."

I sat down, and no one spoke.

I smiled.

I was going to the Capitol.

* * *

**Oh. I remember what I was going to tell you!**

**Yeah… Nothing is going to match up to Mockingjay. Well, at least… 99% of it. xD Especially considering I haven't read it. Lol.**

**Review? =)**

**~Maddy**


	19. Age 25, Distractions

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

**Name: **Finnick Odair  
**Age: **25  
**Year: **3107  
**District: **4  
**Current Hunger Games Year: **N/A

* * *

The group of people that actually ended up going to the Capitol was larger than Heavensbee had originally planned. The group consisted of Katniss, Danni and I, and also a tall, muscular man named Grinde, and a short, curved woman named Frina. Grinde, I'll admit, kind of scared me at first. He wore a scowl on his face, and had a large, black handlebar mustache that contrasted with his bald head. Frina, though small, was very threatening. She had taken down many men twice her size, and I heard she had once killed a woman with her bare hands.

But of course… that was… just a rumor…

_l::l_

The day before the invasion, Katniss and I agreed to meet at the Training Arena, just to... uhhmm… _refresh_ on our fighting techniques.

When I arrived in the Training Arena, Katniss had taken her usual spot at the bow and arrow station. I had seen her there every day since we arrived at 13. I think it let out her anger… Gave her a sense of control over something in her life.

I strode up behind her and crossed my arms, staring at her as she shot bulls-eye after bulls-eye.

"I don't think you need to work on that." I said, and she sighed, and released another arrow.

"Yeah. And you don't need to work on your little trident moves, either."

"Well then let's _both _work on something else, eh?" I asked, and she set down her bow with another sigh.

I made my way to the knife-fighting station, with Katniss behind me.

The both of us grabbed a set of wooden knives, and I sliped one between my teeth, two of the back-up knifes in my shoes, three in the waist-band of my pants, and one on the sewn-in holder on the inside of my sleeve. And of course, a knife in my right hand.

Katniss took a stance across from me, and I mirrored her, ready.

"So Finnick," She said, starting to circle to her right. "You're pathetic. Look at you."

I laughed, and started circling as well. This is something Katniss and I had made a habit. If we trained, we'd insult. We'd try and stagger our opponent, catch them off guard. Most of the time it'd be just pathetic little things, but when we're in a bad mood, or we were really trying to challenge them, we gave shots below the belt. Today, since tomorrow we were going to the Capitol, we were most likely going to take shots below the belt.

"And you think you're any better?" I asked, and Katniss lunged. I met her lunge with a jab to the ribs, which she avoided. She backed up, and so do I, and we started our dance again.

"Well, at least I'm not the one making theatrical speeches in the middle of a war room about a girl that we may not be able to save." She smiled wickedly, and I returned it.

"Yeah? Well sweety, at least I'm not slamming my head into tables over a guy I claim to not even love."

Katniss cried out in anger, and leaped at me from across the mat. She slashed at the air with the wooden knife she held, and I dodged her, ducking into a roll to the right, out of the way of her.

But that didn't discourage her. She stood, and the fire burned in her eyes as she pounced at me again. This time, she made contact, and she landed on top of me, sending the both of us to the floor, her sitting on my chest.

"Ooo. I hit a nerve, eh?" I asked, and I smiled again. She made to stab at me, but I deflected it easily, even from my spot on the floor. "Try again, hun. Because if you don't kill me the first time, I might do _this_."

I jabbed her in the leg with my knife, and as she looked down in shock, I pushed her off of me, and switched our positions.

"See? And now, you pin your opponents arms like this"- I put both of my legs on either side of her, and pinned her arms to her side. "And you do this." I took the knife from inside of my sleeve and faked stabbing her in the heart.

"I win." I stated simply, and I froze. Below me, I didn't see Katniss. I saw Annie, staring up at me, her eyes filled with fear, her hair amiss, make-up running down her face.

I got up, and so did Katniss, though as she stood, she grumbled and cursed at me under her breath. I stood there, staring, and I rubbed my eyes. Katniss just looked at me, as if I was going insane.

"Let's… Let's just move on." I said, and Katniss shrugged and gave another stance.

I mirrored hers, but I quickly stood straight up once again.

I front of me stood – not Katniss – but Annie, with wicked curved blades in each hand, her hair a wreck, makeup smeared down her face.

"Come on then, Finnick." She said, softly. "You let me get taken. You left me, even after you promised you'd keep me safe. You promised, and now look at me. Why don't you just kill me? You've already let me get so far away. Come on. Do it. Go for the jugular, Odair."

"No." I said, and Katniss stood, looking confused.

"Finnick…?" Katniss asked, slowly, "Are you… okay…?"

I saw Katniss again as Annie disappeared. I shook my head, and ran my fingers through my hair in exasperation.

I fell to the ground, legs crossed, and stared at my hands in between my legs.

I had a problem.

How the hell was I going to fight anyone in the Capitol…

If all I could see was Annie?

* * *

**Review? (=**

**~Maddy**


	20. Age 25, Ambush on the Capitol

**Chapter Nineteen

* * *

**

**Name: **Finnick Odair  
**Age: **25  
**Year: **3107  
**District: **4  
**Current Hunger Games Year: **N/A

* * *

We parked the hovercraft on the outskirts of the Capitol, hidden from anyone that may be looking.

We made our way through the underbrush before we ambushed a couple of soldiers. Grinde and I slipped into the uniforms and pushed along Katniss, Danni and Frina as if they were prisoners. (After disguising Katniss and I, of course.)

We made our way to the front gates, my heart pounding.

"What if they catch us?" I asked, and Katniss turned around and shot me a glare.

"Shut up! They WILL if you don't be QUIET about it!" She hissed, and stomped on my foot.

"This is like a bad action movie." Danni said, and giggled.

I smiled.

I had to admit, Danni DID have a sense of humor on her. And she could lighten up the mood in some pretty intense situations.

We made our way to the guard's tower, and used the dead guards' I.D.'s to buzz in at the gate.

They let us in, and asked us about "the prisoners."

"More Mockingjays." I stated, and pulled Katniss's head up by the hair. "Snow told us to take them in to the same chambers as the others."

"We'll have to verify with the president." One of them said – A short, fat woman with long black hair – and I looked at the others, panicked.

"Actually, that won't be necessary." Danni smiled sweetly, but we all knew what was coming. I started to un-button my shirt to reveal what was underneath.

"And why not? And who told you you could speak, eh?" The male guard asked, and Danni laughed, a high, wind-chimey laugh, and she looked up at him through her eyelashes, her head low.

I pulled off the guard's jacket, and revealed my own. The woman's eyes widened, and she started backing up slowly. The male didn't notice anything.

"Because." She lowered her voice, "Snow doesn't know we're here."

And with that, she sprung.

Danni's fighting style was very unique. Her moves were quick, and cat-like. She ducked as Grinde slipped her her knives, and she rolled to the right, ending up on the side of the male guard. She smiled sweetly, and grabbed his left arm, twisting it behind his back. The man cried out, and the woman ran to assist him, but not before Danni slit the man's throat with the smaller of the two knives she held. She released the man's arm, and he fell to the ground. She quickly rotated her torso, sinking the 2nd of the two knifes into the woman, and she smiled as she fell, too.

"Thank you." She whispered, and picked up their set of keys, and their map.

We set off down the hallway, leaving the bodies to be discovered later.

_l::l_

"Snow wants us to pull a late"-

The man's words were cut off by a bullet through the head.

His comrade jumped back, but he didn't have to wait long before he fell to the ground, as well.

"You know," Danni chimed as she watched Grinde lower his gun, "I wish we didn't have to kill so many Capitolites. I mean, they may be evil, soul-less monsters but they DO have lives… And families… And a history."

"You didn't seem so concerned when you killed the two guards at the gate." Frina sneered, and Danni shrugged.

"Yeah, but I mean, I still feel bad."

I laughed, and we moved on down the hallway to the end room, where Peeta, Johanna, Enobaria, and Annie were supposed to be being held.

Danni picked the lock, and we were in.

_l::l_

"DAMN IT!" I screamed, and I threw a lamp at the wall.

"Finnick. Please, Finnick. Calm down?" Danni put her hand on my arm and whispered to me.

"NO, DAMMIT! SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" I screamed, and Katniss just sat on the floor, staring at the coffins lining the walls.

"I… I… Peeta… I… Peeta… But… Peeta…"

"They're not here." Frina said, and unfolded the map in her hands. "So we move on to the next chambers. Come on then. Let's go, Finnick. We'll be sure to give you the next few deaths."

I stood, wiped my eyes, and strode out of the room.

_l::l_

We made our way to the sixth floor below the surface of the Capitol. We snuck down a narrow corridor, the walls around us a deep, blood red, the doors a ghostly white. Screams came from behind some, and I shuddered at the thought of what may be going on behind them.

_Next time._ I thought.

"Thirty six… Fourty four… Fifty eight… Oh!" Danni jumped, and whispered excitedly. "Sixty six. I was worried I'd miss it. But here! Ready?"

I nodded, and made sure I had all of my knives in check before I told Grinde to open the door.

He did, and that's when all hell broke loose.

* * *

**I don't like that chapter so much. =/ But there's at least one in every story, right? Hahaha.**

**So the next chapter will be better, I promise. =)**

**I'm starting to like Danni. She's one of my favorites.**

**She reminds me of a mixture of Tai-Li (From Avatar, the Last Airbender) and a bad-ass Alice (from Twilight) mixed with a ninja. xD hahahahahahahahaha.**

**Review?**

**~Maddy**


	21. Age 25, Ambush on the Capitol II

**Chapter Twenty

* * *

**

**Name: **Finnick Odair  
**Age: **25  
**Year: **3107  
**District: **4  
**Current Hunger Games Year: **N/A

* * *

I crouched, and Danni stepped back, and took a running leap, stepping onto my back and pushing herself into the air, grabbing a hold of the thick wooden doorframe and swinging into the room, landing on one of the deep mahogany tables in the middle of the room, smiling sweetly and throwing her arms into the air.

"The entertainment is HERE!" She cried, and turned, throwing one of her knives into the guard that was approaching her. She then flipped off the table, kicking a guard coming at her in the face in the process. The man fell, and she fell on top of him, her butterfly needle sinking into his back, the poison killing him instantly.

She did a 360 spin as she stood, pulling her butterfly knife out of her back pocket in the process, swinging it intricately around her body, smiling the entire time.

"Come on then! Bring it, bitches! What, scared of a little girl?"

If retrospect, she wasn't really a little girl… But the guards could care less.

As they threw knives and fired bullets, she'd deflect and dodge both as she'd flip and twirl through them, stabbing all and cutting most.

I was next, making my way into the room with Katniss covering me. There were 20 or 30 guards in the room, all with guns, but Grinde took care of some of them.

I pulled my knife out of my sleeve, and sunk it into a guard, a tall, thick male with brown hair and green eyes. I pulled the other one from the belt around my waist, and slashed at the man to my right.

"Finnick!" Katniss called out, and I turned, just in time to see the woman running at me, her sword raised. I crouched, pulling out one of my backup knives from the back of my boots, and I plunged it into her leg. She screamed, and fell to the floor in pain, at which point I pulled out the knife in the man to my right, and sunk it into her back as she fell.

I turned, and saw Katniss shoot off her last arrow, and the last guard fell.

I stood, my breathing labored, as I took in my surroundings.

30 guards lay dead on the floor, arrows through some, others with knives and bullet wounds.

I watched Danni clean off her butterfly knife, and flip it closed, stowing it in her back pocket, where it originally came from.

Blood stained her black hair, though it wasn't very noticeable. I saw it drip off the ends of her spikes, and run down her face. Her hands were a deep red, and as I looked down at my own, I realized they were, too.

And that was when I remembered Annie.

I looked up quickly, and scanned the room for any sign of any of them.

There was nothing.

"Fuck!" I yelled, and fell to my knees next to the woman that had tried to kill me.

"No! Finnick! Look!" Danni cried, as Grinde and Frina helped her move back the rug by the table Danni had landed on when she first entered the room.

On the floor, there was a small trap-door. As Frina opened it, Grinde pulled out his flashlight, and shone it down into the deep, cavernous hole beneath us that led somewhere. To where, we weren't sure.

But hey, we'd gotten this far, and I wasn't leaving without Annie.

There was nowhere to go but down.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAA! :D**

**Cliff hanger!**

**So, what do you think will happen next?**

**Hahaha.**

**Review?**

**~Maddy**


	22. Age 25, You've Wasted Away To Nothing

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**

* * *

**

**Name: **Finnick Odair  
**Age: **25  
**Year: **3107  
**District: **4  
**Current Hunger Games Year: **N/A

* * *

"Ladies first." I muttered, and smirked.

"Okay!" Danni squeaked, and immediately flipped down into the hole, sliding down the ladder and disappearing into darkness.

"Hey!" She called, "Come on! It's not even that bad! Hurry up, you guys!"

I shrugged, and put doth feet on the small wooden ladder, and started making my way down. The hole was a decent size. I could fit down with plenty of room. If I had wanted to, I could have laid backwards, and still had a few inches to spare. So as I made my way down, complete darkness surrounded me on all sides. I heard someone above me, but I wasn't sure who it was.

I reached the bottom, and suddenly light flooded me from every angle. I was hit by a blinding, brilliant white light, and it took me a few minutes to get used to it.

Katniss hopped down next to me, right before Grinde and Frina.

To the right, stretched a long hallway that as well lighted, with colorful carpets and large picture frames on the wall.

Pictures of dead people lined the long walls. As we walked through, I saw many faces I recognized, and others I didn't.

Among the ones I knew were many past Victors. But a few of them really stood out.

Such as Sececa Crane.

And Rue, the girl from District Eleven.

But the face that stood out the most for me, out of all, was the one of a small girl.

She was smiling, beaming from ear to ear, her pale grey eyes shining. She had white hair – SO white, it was almost translucent – that fell low, past her breasts, and nearly to her stomach. She had small, pointed teeth, and she wore white, with a red rose pinned to her dress.

I stared at the picture, before Katniss came up behind me, smacking my back impatiently.

"Hello! Hurry your ass up. Let's go."

"But… This girl… Who's this?"

"I don't know…"

I searched the frame until I found a small nameplate.

And my heart stopped.

_Aliss Machelle Snow.  
3030-3045  
Rebellion.  
Treason.  
Punished for actions._

"Oh my God…" I whispered, and Katniss read the plate.

"See, Finnick? This is why we need to stop him. Who kills his own daughter for _treason_?" Katniss whispered, and I balled my hands into fists.

"Let's go."

I sped up my pace, and practically sprinted down the hall, Katniss taking the front.

Suddenly, we came to a halt, and Katniss screamed.

"Peeta!"

_l::l_

I ran to Annie, tears streaming down my face, and started pulling at the chains that held her arms.

Annie – and the others, too – Had chains connected to their wrists, their arms above their head, holding them at an angle on the wall that they were attached to. Her hair was a tangled, mated mess, her head laying limp, leaning against her chest. A trail of dried blood ran from her nose, and she had a black eye, and a busted lip. Her ribs poked through her skin, her stomach receded so far back into her, I could fit my hand around the width of the side of her body.

I punched the wall next to her, scraping my knuckles so bad, blood poured from them.

Annie lifted her head, just a little, to the point where she could look at me.

"F…F…Fi…nnick?" She asked, quietly, barely able to get the words past her lips.

"Annie… Annie? Annie! Oh, God, Annie! Don't speak. Don't… Don't MOVE! I'm getting you out of here, and we're going to go home, okay? We are. And it's going to be okay. I'm so, so sorry, Annie. Please forgive me. I tried convincing them to let me get you. They wouldn't let me. I… Oh, God, Annie. I love you so much, don't ever leave me again. Don't move, okay? And don't speak. Danni! Danni, come help me!"

I saw Annie smirk, and choke out a laugh.

I looked for the girl, but I didn't see her around me at all, so I turned to look for Katniss.

She was standing with Peeta, who was in worse shape than Annie. Clumps of his hair were missing, and he had a broken eye socket and was missing teeth. His stomach was sunken in as much as Annie's but since he was shirtless, I could see whiplashes on his skin, all over.

I quickly turned to Annie and – not caring who saw – pulled out one of my knives and pulled it down the front of her shirt, tearing it off. I pulled her shirt open and, holding my breath, took in what was before me.

Nothing.

No whiplashes. Not like Peeta's. Just Annie's sunken in stomach and a few scratches that – though they didn't look good – they were better than whip lashes.

Katniss was clinging to Peeta's practically lifeless body. He was trying to talk, but she kept shushing him the way I was to Annie, saying he needed all the strength he could get.

Frina appeared then, with a skeleton key he had received from the key ring we had taken off of the pair of guards at the front gate. She gently opened the clasp on one of Annie's wrists as I held her arm, and let it down gently. She did the other one, and Annie fell onto me.

She weighed so much less than she did the last time I'd held her…

We then moved on to Peeta, and Grinde offered to carry him.

Katniss offered to carry Johanna, who was in pretty much the same condition as Annie. But Johanna croaked out a no, that she wanted to walk herself. But when we got her down, she realized that she couldn't walk, and she fell into Katniss' arms, and she carried her out.

We found out that Enobaria had been let go, because she was useless to the investigation.

As we made our way back down the hallway, I kept wondering what had happened to Danni. At this point, the only real person that could save us from any kind of ambush was Frina, and so far, I haven't seen her do a single thing.

We prepared to climb up the hole, but froze.

How the hell were we going to get up there with Peeta, Annie, and Johanna in our hands?

And at just that moment, Danni showed up at the top of the hole, with a body basket (The kind you see on rescue missions) and she dropped it down the hole, a smile on her face.

"Well, I've come to save the day, everybody! There's no need to thank me!" She giggled, and I smiled.

"I'll go first." Katniss said, and she gently laid Johanna down in the basket, and made her way up the side of the hole on the ladder with Frina right behind her to help Danni pull Johanna up.

Grinde went next, leaving Annie and I by ourselves.

"Annie." I whispered. "I'm so, so sorry. I swear to you, Annie, I won't leave you ever again."

She smiled in response, and curled her finger twice, beckoning me to come closer. I did, and she used a little of her strength to pull my ear to her lips.

"I love you. Shut up and take me home, Odair."

I smiled, and placed Annie in the basket.

* * *

**Yaaaaaayyyyy! =D**

**Rescueeeee!**

**Alright, So I'm super tired….**

**Night!**

**Review?**

**Oh yeah, and I'd like to give credit to Smurfluvscookies for Aliss' name, from her story Panem's Crowning Glory.**

**I'd suggest reading it. =)**

**~Maddy**


	23. Age 26, Bearing of News Both Good & Bad

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**

* * *

**

**Name: **Finnick Odair  
**Age: **26  
**Year: **3107  
**District: **4  
**Current Hunger Games Year: **N/A

* * *

Annie beamed at me as she held her stomach, the small bump large enough for her to rest her hand on.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" I asked, and she laughed.

"Finnick. For the twelfth time today. NO! Now shut up and go practice your knife throwing. You suck at it."

I made a face, and kissed her quickly before jumping up and jogging to the knife throwing station, and picking up a set of knives.

_l::l_

It had been a few months since we rescued Annie. To be exact, about 3. That's how far along Annie was with her pregnancy at the time. At first I was terrified. Why would I want to bring a child into a world like this? With both of its parents fighting for their lives, with the possibility that one – or even both – might not make it out alive?

But as I thought about it, I was genuinely happy.

I was going to be a Dad.

And Annie was probably twenty times happier than I was. So that made it even harder for me not to be happy with the pregnancy.

_l::l_

Danni skipped up behind me, and watched me throw knives for a few minutes. She clicked her tongue, and rolled her eyes, and huffed and sighed impatiently until I turned around.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"You suck, Finnick! Ohmigosh. Okay, look. HERE'S how you throw a knife." She walked up and plucked the knife from my hand, took a stance in front of me, and turned to face me.

"Listen. Throwing knifes isn't at all like throwing a spear. Or even a trident. You need balance. Precision. You need to have aim, you need to have a Gift."

"A Gift. I need to have a Gift to throw some knives?" I asked, eyebrow raised, a smirk on my face.

"You may laugh now, Fish Boy, but it's true. You have to be BORN with it. But, you also have to spend most of your time training. Able to put your heart and soul on the line. I mean, it took me _years_ to get to the point where I am now."

She turned so suddenly, I had no time to react. Her arm flew out like a pitcher, and receded back to its original place by her chest. She turned back to me, and smiled. All in less than a few seconds.

I watched, open mouthed, as the knife she threw sunk into the training dummy… Right between the eyes.

"See?" She grabbed another knife and placed it in my hand. "Now you try."

She stepped behind me, and moved my arms inward. She extended my right one – which held the knife – and brought my left one in closer. Then she bent down and moved my legs.

"Now," she said softly, and took a step back. "Throw."

I did, and the knife flew from my hand, sinking into the training dummy's stomach.

"See?" She asked, and skipped around to face me, a smile on her face. "It just takes practice! You have it, Finnick. Well… Part of it. I'm sure you can do it. You're pretty good!"

And with that, she walked away.

Danni was a strange person….

_l::l_

Annie and I made our way to the war room, where Heavensbee had just called some kind of a meeting. We made our way into the room, and I saw new people that I hadn't seen before.

This must be an important meeting. Heavensbee has called in everyone…

I see Katniss at the head of the table, with a mostly healed Peeta. Next to them, Lynda Everdeen, Katniss' mother, along with Prim, her sister, and Haymitch right next to her. I then see Katniss' stylist… uhhmm… Cinna. That's his name, who had made it out of the Capitol when the Arena exploded. Heavensbee had gotten him out through the hovercraft that had picked up Katniss, Beetee and I. I see a wheelchair-bound Beetee there, next to Danni, Grinde, Frina and Johanna. There are many other officials seated around the table, and once Annie and I arrive, we are ushered into seats at the end of the table.

Heavensbee clears his throat.

"Uhh, I'd like to, um, thank you all for coming. Um, see, there's a slight problem."

"What?" Haymitch asks, and many murmur with agreement.

Heavensbee sits then, and becomes very grave, and very serious. He leans in, and touches the tips of his fingers together.

"We have spies, as many of you know, who are places throughout the Districts and the Capitol who report back to us every few months or so. But this month, we were surprised when an Elite Capitol Spy contacted us. Someone close to Snow. And they gave us the worst possible news we could probably receive."

"What is it?" Annie asks, softly. I turn to her, and see her face is very serious, her brows furrowed. I can tell she's trying not to break down. I put my hand on her knee, and she looks at me, her eyes brimmed with tears. She knows what's coming, and so do I.

Snow has sent people.

As if he knew what we were thinking, Heavensbee muttered:

"The Capitol is invading. We have two months."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNN!**

**Alright, so I love Cinna. There's no way I was going to let him die. Screw Mockingjay. He's alive. =D**

**And Annie is PREGNAAAAANT! Yaaaaaayyy! Hahahaha.**

**Review please? =)**

**~Maddy**


	24. Age 26, I CAN Take Charge of a Situation

**Chapter Twenty-Three

* * *

**

**Name: **Finnick Odair  
**Age: **25  
**Year: **3107  
**District: **4  
**Current Hunger Games Year: **N/A

* * *

Outrage erupted throughout the war-room. People were standing, screaming, yelling profanities and curses at the Capitol. I just sat and looked at Annie, who had her head in her hands, sobs racking through her.

Lynda held Prim, who looked confused about what was going on. Haymitch just sat, staring at a bottle of wine that was sitting on the table in front of him. He silently reached out, and popped the cork, putting his lips to the bottle and downing 1/3 of it on the spot.

Heavensbee was yelling for order, but no one was listening. Danni stood suddenly, slamming her hands on the table and climbing on top of it. Everyone fell silent, and they turned to see what this new girl was going to do or say.

"What is _wrong _with all of you?" She asked, throwing her arms in the air.

People looked shocked, and someone in the back of the room said "You have no right! You haven't been affected by the Capitol the way we have. You don't even care that people here are going to die? What's wrong with _you_?"

Danni laughed menacingly. It was a cold, heartless laugh, and her smile spread from one side of her face to the other, her brows furrowed, her features terrifying.

I'd never seen her like this. And quite frankly, I never wanted to again.

"You think I'm not affected by the Capitol? You stupid, ignorant fool. How can you be so idiotic? You have no idea what I've been through. What, do you think that my entire life has just been rainbows and butterflies? Hmm? Well guess what, asshole? Those butterflies weren't there when my mother was stabbed through the heart by my own father. The rainbows disappeared when he came after me, and in a kill-or-be-killed situation, I threw a knife at him, and it landed straight in his skull. The unicorns seemed to run away when my only sister was killed at age 3 by a Peacekeeper, for crying at a Reaping. Bullet through the skull. I was spared, because I hadn't tried to stop them. Do you know why I hadn't tried to stop them? Because I was 5. I didn't know how. The flowers wilted when my first boyfriend raped me. And the sunshine was killed when my next boyfriend, who I loved with all of my heart and soul, was killed in the Games. By the son of a Peacekeeper. So don't you _ever _tell me I don't know what it's like to lose someone I care about. I've lost more people throughout my life than you can even imagine. And personally, I'm happy the Capitol is invading. Do you know why? Because this is _our_ turf. We know it like the backs of our hands. I know many of us might die. But honestly, what would you rather have? A life of the Games, of death, of destruction under the Capitol's rule, or a chance at freedom, even if it means fighting for it. These people"- She motioned around her with her hands, pointing at the door, and the roof above her, where, on the floor above us, thousands of rebels walked – "Are willing to sacrifice their lives to save other people's. Innocent people who have done nothing wrong. They have more guts than you ever will, you selfish bastard. So why don't you just shut the fuck up, and help formulate a plan? Because if you won't, and you don't want to risk your life for the freedom we so rightly deserve, then you can leave now, and make your way to another district, where you'll be safe. So what's it going to be, eh?"

She glared at the man, who only stared, shocked and silent.

"That's what I thought." Danni spat, and climbed down from the table.

Nobody spoke as she made her way to the dry-erase board at the front of the room, and picked up a pen.

"Now, since no one here seems remotely capable of thinking of anything to do, _here's _what's going to happen…"

We watched, no one speaking, as Danni drew out and explained exactly what we were going to do.

Danni was stepping up.

And I was suddenly so glad she was on our side, and not theirs.

* * *

**Quick background on Danni, for those of you who like (or don't like) her. And just a filler chapter. I'm not going to go into details about the plan, because they'll all show in the next few chapters, which I'm going to split up. And it will probably take a while for me to get those up, just warnin' ya, cause my English teacher is a douche. But I swear. I'll get them up ASAP!**

**And I'd personally like to take a moment to thank all of you, from the bottom of my heart. Your reviews – no matter how small – mean so much to me. And I always take them to heart and use them to improve my performance. I have the best readers in the world, and every time I open my email, and see a review alert, or a favorite story, or story alert, and even an author alert, it makes my entire day a thousand times better. Thank you so much, guys. I mean it.**

**~Maddy**


	25. Age 26, Ambushed I

**Chapter Twenty-Four

* * *

**

**Name: **Finnick Odair  
**Age: **25  
**Year: **3107  
**District: **4  
**Current Hunger Games Year: **N/A

* * *

I sat with Annie, one hand resting on her stomach. She beamed at me, and I smiled back, before looking down at her swollen belly.

"What are we going to name her?" She asked, as if hitting a sudden realization we didn't have a name for our child.

"Uhm, first things first, it's: 'What are we going to name _him_', and second, we've discussed this. Tyler." I smiled, and Annie looked at me, her eyebrows raised.

"I remember discussing no such thing, Odair."

"We did!" I paused. "Or was I talking to Cinna…?"

"Finnick!" Annie shoved me. I laughed.

"I do like Tyler, though." She smiled. "It works for a boy or a girl."

"But better for a boy," I said, "Which is what we will be having." I jumped back, dodging a swift blow to the arm.

"Shut up and go fight." She said, and huffed as she turned away. I laughed and jogged off to find Danni.

_l::l_

"S0 how are things with the missus?" Danni asks as we dance, I in front of her as she scooted closer, and in turn I scooted back.

"Awesome, actually." I responded, and frowned as she smiled.

"That's nice."

"Yeah."

She sprung, and I dodged, slashing at the air in front of me, nailing her in the back. She cried out as she fell, and I watched as she rolled over and kicked at my legs. Before I could react, I was on the floor, with her sitting on top of me.

"Asshole."

"Well hey, I got a stab to your back."

"It didn't kill me."

"That's because the knife was wooden."

"Even if it was steel you wouldn't have killed me with it."

"... They make steel knives?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh."

"Dumb-ass."

"Can you get off of me? I can't breathe, because your fat-ass is on my chest."

"Ouch. That hurt."

"It was meant to."

She hopped off of me, and I stood slowly. She glared at me, and I glared back, and we stood like that for a second before we started laughing.

Our laughter was cut short by the sounds of the invasion sirens sounding.

* * *

**Bwahahahah. :) Cliff-hanger.**

**Lame chapter, I know, but now we get to the FUN stuff! =D**

**I'm so so so so SO sorry I haven't updated in forever, guys. Stupid Chemistry grade got my computer taken away.**

**Alright, so I have a question:**

**How many of you would like me to make another story after I've finished this one?**

**BUT…**

**It would be about none other than….**

**CINNA! =D**

**Or any other various characters you would like me to write about.**

**I can make a series! =D hahah.**

**Review please please please!(:**

**~Maddy**


	26. Age 26, Ambushed II

**Chapter Twenty-Five

* * *

**

**Name: **Finnick Odair  
**Age: **25  
**Year: **3107  
**District: **4  
**Current Hunger Games Year: **N/A

* * *

My first thought was Annie. Annie… Annie, Annie, Annie…

I ran to where she was, sitting with her eyes wide staring at one of the red flashing lights as if it was going to kill her. I grabbed her and pulled her up, but my screams for her to move were drowned out by the sirens.

I pulled her from the training room, down the hall and around a corner to a safe room that we had pre-arranged with Heavensbee and Haymitch, and many of the others.

We had planned a safe room for the people that could not fight. Annie being one of them. Others were people such as women and children, people that could not pick up a weapon and kill someone, not unless they had to.

And if it were up to us, they would never have to.

I dragged a crying and screaming Annie into the room, pushing her into a chair in the corner before kneeling in front of her, and taking her face in my hands.

"Annie."

She just cried, and thrashed at my face. I swatted her hands away effortlessly and pinned them to her sides. She screamed louder, and I just sat there, staring at her.

"Do you need help… Finnick?"

Danni's voice came from behind me, and I turned.

"Yes, please?"

Danni took a stance behind Annie, and got low and close to her ear. She whispered something, and Annie immediately fell silent, looking at me before crying silently, sobs racking her body. Danni stood, nodded to me quickly, and darted from the room, opening, and then closing, the door on her way out.

I heard the sounds of bombs and screams, and shuddered as I turned to Annie.

"Annie. Are you okay? You need to listen to me. You. Stay. Here. Understand? You stay here and don't leave. Don't move. Alright? Annie. I'm serious. I'm dead serious. I love you, okay? You stay here and keep yourself and our baby safe. I love you."

I kissed her forehead, and turned to leave.

"Finnick!"

I turned, and Annie ran to me, throwing her arms around me.

"Be safe."

_l::l_

I stepped out of the safe room, and into hell.

Capitol planes were landing all around us. People stepping out of them, guards by the dozen, even by the thousands in some planes.

I barely had time to see Danni slit the throat of the man she had been fighting with before someone was on me, slashing at my face and arms.

It was a woman, with a long black braid falling down her back. I rolled underneath her and grabbed her by her braid, yanking her to the floor before plunging my knife into her stomach.

I stood and turned, just as I heard the crack of a pistol, and the world went black.

* * *

**Hahah cliff hanger(:**

**Don't worry, I just have some writer's block.**

**But it will pass, I guarantee it(:**

**But yeah, that's why my chapters have been very suckish and short(:**

**But I will get more chapters up!**

**~Maddy**


	27. Age 26, Sleep is for Sleeping

**Chapter Twenty-Six

* * *

**

**Name: **Finnick Odair  
**Age: **25  
**Year: **3107  
**District: **4  
**Current Hunger Games Year: **N/A

* * *

I faded in and out of consciousness.

I remember my stomach burning… it was on fire and there was no way to put it out. I held my hand to the enflamed area, and pressed down hard, with as much pressure as I could. Things flashed in front of my eyes. Capitol guards, rebels, and hovercrafts and mutants. I could only lay and watch before I blacked out soon again.

_l::l_

When I came to again, Danni's face hovered over mine, covered with blood. She was saying something, her eyes filled with tears, but I couldn't hear a thing. I saw her look up, and scream, before a man was on top of her. I rolled to my side with what little strength I had.

I watched as the man raised his gun to Danni's skull, and I screamed and blacked out before he fired.

_l::l_

People's faces ran through my mind as I lay on the floor, blood seeping through my clothing and out around me. I saw Annie, and I saw our entire life together. I saw Danni, who was like a younger sister. I saw Haymitch and Plutarch, which was rather strange. I saw Katniss, and Peeta, and Mrs. Everdeen and Prim...

I coughed, and all the faces disappeared, stars taking their places.

_l::l_

"He needs rest."

"No! No, no no no just tell me he's going to live, please!"

"I can't tell you that… All I can tell you is that you must leave, Mrs. Odair."

"No! No! I need to see him, I need to BE with him! Please! Please, please please I NEED to be with him in case he wakes up!"

"Mrs. Odair, I have to ask you to leave."

"But what if he wakes up and I'm not here!"

"We will be sure to send for you straight away."

"No! Finnick! Finnick it's Annie! Finnick! Finnick tell me you can hear me! Tell me you're alive!"

The heart monitor raced as I heard her screams as she was dragged down the hall, and away from me.

* * *

**The best moments are always broken up to build suspense and keep you guys guessing(:**

**Though I love you, I'm going to have to cut this chapter short(;**

**Review?**

**~Maddy**


	28. Age 26, Waking Up Is Hard To Do

**Chapter Twenty-Seven

* * *

**

**Name: **Finnick Odair  
**Age: **25  
**Year: **3107  
**District: **4  
**Current Hunger Games Year: **N/A

* * *

I woke to a bright, fluorescent light shining straight into my eyes. I moaned, and attempted to roll onto my side, but a hand held me back, so I couldn't move.

"Lay down, Mr. Odair. It's not best to move under your condition."

I squinted into the light, and saw the shape of a woman looming over me. She wore a white lab coat, and a surgical mask beneath her chin.

"What-?"

"Oh! You probably want to know what happened, don't you hun?" She asked, and smiled, turning away from me and messing with the tubes and chords around me.

My vision became clear, and I realized that I was in a hospital bed. As I looked around me, I saw more people, and I realized I was in a ward.

"Where-?"

"You're in District 13 silly!" The woman cried as she turned back to me. She had a mess of curls piled around her face, and every time she moved, they bounced and flipped in all different directions.

"How-?"

"Oh. Well see, you were shot…"

"Yeah-"

"And after you were shot, you kinda laid there."

"I kno-"

"And _then_ after _that_, someone found you."

"Oka-"

"And _then_ they brought you here!"

"Alri-"

"But you're still in District 13. We've pretty much got everything under control now; we've killed a _lot_ of people. And for the most part, the Capitol's retreated. I mean, I was out there the other day and ohmygoodness Mr. Odair, it was madness! Man, some of the agents were running back to the helicopters, and they would just leave by the thousands! And others were stuck, and they fought, but they all died… And others tried to switch sides at the last minute, you know? Oh man, it was crazy!"

I had the feeling this woman didn't get to talk to people very much.

"Ann-"

"AND you were brought here, and you were in terrible shape! We thought you weren't going to make it! A lot of other people didn't, and they weren't in half as bad of shape as you! I thought you were a gonner for sure!"

Yeah. She definitely didn't get out much.

As she chatted on about all the people that died and were in and out of the ward, I decided to look around.

I saw many people up and down the aisles. Some were being worked on, and others just asleep.

One woman I saw in the back corner held her husband by the face, and was screaming at his blank, staring eyes. As she shook his body, he limply moved like a rag-doll as she cried and cursed and pleaded with God to let him live. But he just stared, eyes glazed, and his mouth fell open and I saw a small line of blood run down his chin.

She screamed bloody-murder at the Capitol and at God himself as she dropped her dead husband's body, and she lay there, sobbing. A few nurses came in then, and placed their arms on her shoulders as they gently told her that they needed to remove her husband's body, as so they could make room for more patients. The woman just stared ahead, looking at nothing in particular, her eyes glazed over almost as much as her husband's as she just nodded her head slightly, and stood slowly and shuffled out of the ward without another word, a nurse at her side to make sure she got back safely.

"… And now they're interrogating Capitol people, to make sure they have all the information they need!"

I was brought back into the cheerful woman's conversation, and I just turned and nodded my head. I had remote strength now, and it wasn't as hard to move.

"I need to ask you a few questions now."

"Oh of course, Mr. Odair! What do you need to know?"

"The war's over? At least… Here?"

"Yes! The war itself is obviously not over, but the battles here are… For now."

"Alright. And um… Where's my wife?"

Here eyes widened, and she gave me a look as if I had just said something awful.

"Ohmygoodness! Of course! I completely forgot!"

And with that, she rushed out of the room.

_l::l_

"Finnick!" Tears streamed down Annie's face as she walked rather quickly to my bed. Or at least, as fast as she could, being pregnant. I fought the urge to laugh. Both as to not make her angry, and it was too painful at the moment.

"Oh God, Finnick! I thought you were dead! I really, really did! You weren't moving and there was just so much blood and you were so white! Oh, Finnick thank God you're alive!" She bent down and hugged me, and I held her as tightly as I could.

The cheery nurse brought Annie a chair, and she settled herself in it, and scooted as close as possible to my bed.

"So Finnick… Tell me what happened?"

"I don't know… All I remember is leaving you, and then I stabbed a woman that had tried to kill me… And then I was shot."

Annie just kind of sat there, looking at me, expecting more.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, and she shook her head quickly as if to clear her head of any other thoughts.

"About a week." She said, and grabbed my hand. "It's been hell, not knowing if you've been alive this whole time. They wouldn't let me in to see you."

"Well you're here now aren't you?" I smiled, and patted the bed beside me. Her face looked questionable at first, and then she beamed, and slowly crawled into the bed with me. She rolled over onto her side so her back was to me, and I wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my hands on her stomach, and my head on her shoulder. I could feel her smile, and I smiled in turn.

"I missed you, Finnick."

"It was only a week, love."

"I know… But I thought I was going to lose you."

"You could never lose me. Not even if you tried."

I heard her laugh, and I smiled.

Because we both knew it was true.

* * *

**Not the biggest fan of this chapter. -_-**

**But I needed to wake him up…**

**SO review? (:**

**~Maddy**


	29. Age 26, Isabelle Marie Odair

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

* * *

**Name: **Finnick Odair  
**Age: **26  
**Year: **3108  
**District: **4  
**Current Hunger Games Year: **N/A

* * *

"Fuck you Odair!"

"Why the hell did they have to move YOU to the bed next to mine, of all people?"

"Again… Fuck you, Odair! You think I'm any happier about this than you?"

"Screw you, Danni."

"No thanks, I'd rather hold out for someone more attractive."

"Uhhm, I'm awesome, thank you very much."

"You just keep thinking that, then…"

Danni laughed and ran her hands through her hair, which was now shaved on both sides, with a strip of hair about six inches wide running down the middle of her head; like a non-styled mow hawk. It lay flat to her head since she wasn't allowed out of bed to style it.

She had been in intensive care for the past two months, with a bullet wound through her head. The doctors said it was a miracle she was alive without any damage to her brain functioning, and it was amazing she was even alive… period. She would get headaches occasionally, but she'd just pop a few pills and tell everyone she was fine, no matter how much the doctors objected.

"Damn. I wish I could get out of this bed and do my hair." She sighed, and ran her fingers through her hair again, trying to cause it to stick up. It just fell flat again, so she resorted to smoothing it down roughly, agitated with how it looked.

"Well, you can't. Just like I can't get out of this bed to go see my wife." I crossed my arms and leaned back, and Danni laughed.

"Oh yeah! How are things with you and the lady?"

"Good, good… Annie's doing well."

"When's the baby due?"

"Uuuhh… A month, I think?"

"Awh! How cute! Yeah, I don't know why you're still here, considering you were only shot in the stomach. The bullet didn't even hit any vital organs, and it was a clean shot through-and-through. You're fine! Why ARE you still here, bugging me?"

"I don't know." I let out an exasperated sigh, and winced. I did know why I was still here. Because I could barely move without pain shooting through my body. "Why are you even alive, dude? You bug…"

"I'm alive because I'm just that friggin' awesome, Odair. You can't seem to say the same, wuss." She laughed, and turned her head to look down the ward, because they had just let someone in.

When she turned, I saw the spot on the side of her head where the bullet had entered. It had mostly healed now, but since they had to shave her hair off, you could clearly see the six-inch longs scar that ran from above her ear to the base of her neck.

I shuddered, just as Annie came into the ward.

"Hello love!" She called, and made her way over to my bed.

"Oh, Annie, should you really call me that in front of your husband? At least wait until we're alone…"

"It's nice to see you too, Danni." Annie smiled and laughed, and leaned down to give Danni a hug.

Annie made her way to my bed, and lowered herself onto it so she was sitting by my feet. She rested her hand on my leg, and looked at me, smiling.

"Guess what Finnick?"

I paused, and looked at her.

"What?"

"I'm POSITIVE I know that we're having a baby girl."

"What? No. Love, we're having a boy." I laughed, and I looked at her through the tips of my hair before I flipped them out of my eyes.

"No, I mean really! Lynda did this sonogram thing… We're having a girl." She beamed at me, and I sat staring at her for a moment. Her smile faltered a little. "Aren't… Aren't you happy?"

I shook my head, and looked back at her, beaming. "Of course! It just took me a minute to register… Really? A girl! Oh… Well… Wow!"

Annie's smile grew again. "Yeah. I'm pretty excited. Now I can ask Cinna to make her little dresses and stuff."

"What are you gonna name her?" Danni asked, and when I looked at her, she was beaming almost as much as Annie.

"I'm not sure…" I said, and Annie laughed.

"I do."

"Really now? What then?"

"Isabelle."

"I like it!" Danni exclaimed, "I want to be the godmother, oh goodness, can I be the godmother?"

She was practically glowing, hopping around in her bed. Her hair flopped around, and she clapped her hands together.

"Of course! I was about to ask you. I wouldn't have it any other way." Annie smiled, and Danni squealed with excitement.

I could only laugh as I watched the scene in front of me.

I was going to have a little girl…

* * *

**Lalalalala another filler chapter(:**

**So there's pictures of Danni's haircut (Or something along the lines of her haircut. You always see it differently than you can get pictures(x ) On my profile, so check them out and tell me what you think? (:**

**I don't know if it's possible to get a sonogram that late into the pregnancy? But it's in the future, so who knows. Hahah.**

**And I know they had a boy in the book, but they're gonna have a girl here(:**

**Review?**

**~Maddy**


	30. Age 26, Nothing But Words

**Chapter Twenty-Nine

* * *

**

**Name: **Finnick Odair  
**Age: **26  
**Year: **3108  
**District: **4  
**Current Hunger Games Year: **N/A

* * *

"So when do you get out?"

"Two weeks. They got me on meds now."

"I get out tomorrow. No meds."

"Well whoopdy-fucking-doo, asshole."

"Shut up and do your hair."

"You were the one making conversation."

"It was out of pity, trust me. I don't even like you."

"Well guess what? The feeling's mutual, jerk."

Annie rolled her eyes and went back to feeding Isabella as she watched Danni and I argue.

Life is good.

* * *

**Sorry for the super short chapter. I'm having writers block.. Again.**

**So tell me, where do you think I should end this thing?**

**Review(:**

**~Maddy**


	31. Age 30, The End

**Chapter Thirty

* * *

**

**Name: **Finnick Odair  
**Age: **30  
**Year: **3108  
**District: **4  
**Current Hunger Games Year: **N/A

* * *

Isabelle ran into my open arms, squealing and laughing as Danny came up behind her.

"Daddy! Help! Scare her away, 'cause I don't want to be eated!" Her eyes squeezed shut; she wrapped her arms around my waist and squealed again. Annie laughed from beside me, and I smiled.

"I'm going to eat you Izzy. I will! I will eat you right up…" Danny dropped to all fours and started crawling toward her, at which point Isabelle started attempting to climb my leg. I picked her up and pretended to guard her as Danny stood.

"Hey now. Don't eat her. She's my baby."

Danny laughed.

"But I love to eat babies!"

"I'm NOT a baby!" Isabelle cried, and she crossed her arms and looked at me expectantly.

"Oh, of course not!" I chimed in, and she smiled.

"No. I'm not a baby at all."

"Oh! Well in that case, I can't eat you. I only eat babies. So I'll just go then." Danny turned away, but Isabelle reached out to her as she turned.

"No wait! Come back Auntie Danny! You can still be my friend even though you tried to eat me."

"Oh thank goodness! I got so scared!" Danny sweeped Isabelle out of my arms, and she laughed as Danny twirled her in circles.

Isabelle was four now. She was growing so fast; she was already up to my waist. She had her mother's big brown eyes, but she had my bronzed out hair, though hers fell to her waist. She had the biggest smile, and the same gap her mother had between her front teeth when she was her age.

I watched Danny spin Isabelle in circles, and then looked at Annie. I pulled her close and kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I love you, Finnick." She whispered, and I smiled.

"And I love you, Annie."

* * *

**END

* * *

**

**~Maddy**


	32. Epilogue

**EPILOUGE

* * *

**

District 13 had started to become somewhat of a city after the Capitol invaded. Before, it was all just flat land and nothing-ness until you went underground. At which point, there were rooms hollowed out into the walls, with winding halls and caves made for certain jobs – such as the training room, kitchen, cafeteria and what-not. The "hospital" had the biggest cave, for obvious reasons. Before, everyone was assigned a room. Well, it was more of a cave, just a one-roomed hollowed space on the opposite side of curtains.

But since we won the invasion, and a few others along with an invasion ON the Capitol – which we also won, winning us the war – the Districts had come into enough money to start re-modeling.

The Capitol was turned into a place where the heads of the Districts lived, as well as a shipping place for everything the Districts made, and everything that was sent to the other Districts, such as food and clothing, as well as electronics.

The Districts kept their names and numbers, but rankings were removed, and money and power were divided equally among them. Some of the Districts – such as One and Two – weren't approving at first, but the other Districts outnumbered them on the Senate, so they really had no choice. They learned to live with it. Peacekeepers were eliminated completely, and Officers took their places. They were much… Nicer, to say the least.

After the rebellion, 13 no longer needed to hide. We decided to stay underground, however, because we were all so accustomed to it; and quite frankly, we liked it. So instead, renovations began. Caves were turned into actual rooms, with concrete and electricity. The hallways were expanded and cemented, painted and made into roads. Cars were seldom seen, however. Only to move things from one place to another that were obviously too heavy for people themselves to carry. But the roads were made, and lanes were made as well. People walk one way on one side, one way on the other. It wasn't that complicated.

Annie, Isabelle and I moved into our new room. It was in the "upper side" of 13, and it was bigger than some of the rooms on the other end. Danni lives next door, and she comes to visit often.

Isabelle's fifteen now. She's growing to be a beautiful young woman, and that means boys…

I mean, I was once fifteen too.

Hell, me and Annie were what… Fourteen when everything went down? No. Not my baby…

Danni has different ideas, however. She had introduced Isabelle to some guy when she was fourteen. Tyler. He seemed like a nice guy, but I wasn't letting them out of my sight.

They've been dating for about a year now.

I'm not worried about her, though. I know she can handle herself. Danni's been training her, and I must say, Isabelle has taken down anyone and anything that she's ever faced, and she's almost as deadly as Danny with the precision of her knives and fist-fighting. But she always makes sure she looks nice. Always. And Danni doesn't hesitate to style her hair and makeup, and take her to Cinna to get new clothes whenever an occasion arises that she might even remotely need new clothes for.

Isabelle still has the same brown eyes she's had since birth; still so big and shining, full of hope for the world. Her hair was long- to her waist – and it shone with the same bronze color as mine. Danni was telling her continuously that she'd look fabulous with a pixie cut, but I refused to allow her to do it. Annie could care less either way, but I wasn't going to let her do that. Danni still had her mow hawk; she said it was easy to style and it made her feel like more of a bad-ass than she already was. Isabelle enjoyed trying new styles with it, but I told her she'd never get one.

I wake up in the morning looking forward to my life. I look forward to seeing the family that was brought to me. To seeing the people that I love – that mean everything to me.

Thank God I never listened to my mother when she told me not to touch the sea urchins…

* * *

**END

* * *

**

**The real ending(:**

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews I've received for this story. It means so much to me that you guys take the time to read my story, and then take the time to give me feedback.**

**If you'd like, I'll be starting a story with Cinna. Like this one, but about… You know… Cinna.**

**So review, please. It's the last chapter, and I'd love it so much if you guys would review(:**

**~Maddy**


End file.
